Teddy bear
by Yanks302021
Summary: From growing up, this is a story of Teddy and Christa entering Eddie and Jamie's life. Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods
1. Chapter 1

Eddie came into the room she and Jamie shared already dressed in a white thin strap summer dress that thinned in the middle then fluffed outwards. She curled her blond hair to small waves that fell against her broad shoulders.

In her arms Teddy now nine and a half months wearing year old old clothes waved his chubby hand with his short legs hanging down kicking. His blue eyes twinkled seeing his father excitedly bouncing while reaching over. "Dada."

Smiling, tears in his eyes every time Teddy called daddy Jamie picked the little boy up and placed a kiss on his chubby little cheeks. "Hey baby boy, you look handsome. Wow Eddie you look amazing got a hot date later?"

I "We'll see there's still hope," Eddie teased bumping into him. She took a minute to look him over in his dress blues fitting his athletic body just right.

"You're such a jerk, let's go," Jamie laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders and started towards the car. He opened the car door for her smiling as she got in the front passenger seat before putting Teddy in the car seat.

Arriving at the ceremony a half hour later helping Eddie out before taking Teddy. "We'll be waiting for you outside right after the ceremony," Eddie reminded, kissing him softly.

"I'll see you soon okay buddy." Teddy looked around confused why he was being passed back and forth when he just wanted daddy holding him right now. Scrunching up his little face Teddy spun around reaching his arms out for his daddy wailing. "Dada."

It tore Jamie's heart hearing his boy crying for him but he had to get inside. "I'll see you soon buddy," Jamie kissed his cheek quickly heading inside to sign in before the ceremony started. Eddie too went inside rocking a crying Teddy in his arms joining the family in their seats.

"Whys he crying? Hey cmere little man, come to Uncle Danny." Danny opened his arms accepting his nephew who only cried harder, getting passed right back to Eddie.

"He cried when Jamie left as usual.."

Eddie bounced the little boy small bounces to calm him down relieved the graduation started to take his mind off. "Look, where's daddy?"

Hearing daddy Teddy turned scanning for Jamie pointing a little chubby finger in confusion. He clapped seeing Jamie looking up for them, waving a hand back.

Through the ceremony Jamie tried focusing on what his father was saying but all he could think of was getting back to Eddie and Teddy. Luckily it passed quickly before the awards were handed out.

"On July 10th two officers on lunch responded to cries for help. Sergeant Anthony Renzulli and probationary officer Jamison Reagan rushed into a burning building risking their own lives to save the residents. As a show their bravery they receive the Meritorious Police Duty Commendation for Integrity."

Both officers stepped up front, taking their hats off to receive the medal. Frank stepped in front of Renzulli smiling as he proudly placed the medal around the older man. "Thank you sir," Renzulli said softly accepting a firm handshake.

Taking the second medal Frank stepped in front of his youngest beaming with pride. "Congratulations officer." Jamie replaced his hat returning the grin as he looked up into his father's eyes. "Thank you sir."

Renzulli turned to give Jamie a pat across the back for his bravery in going in the building without thinking of his own life. Either bravery or stupidity at least.

"Hey Jamie, over here" Erin called waving a hand for his attention. Jamie smiled walking towards them hugging Erin first, following with one for each.

When he reached Eddie, Jamie reached up with a hand to caress her cheek while kissing her softly. Teddy kicked his chubby legs impatiently while reaching to Jamie for attention. "Dada," he demanded.

Laughing Jamie took his son with a small kiss to his forehead. "Hey buddy did you give mommy a hard time again," Jamie asked tickling his chubby stomach making Teddy laugh.

"I don't know why, it's every time you have to leave," Eddie sighed frustrated. It upset her seeing her son crying and being unable to do anything about it. Teddy was always like this since the day he was born.

Jamie bounced his giggling son smiling as he brushed Teddy's blond hair back. "I don't know either Eddie, we can ask the pediatrician next time we see her." Jamie looked back at his son kissing his cheek making Teddy laugh and throw his arms up again.

"Dad, over here" Erin waved her father and grandfather over turning everyone's attention off the subject.

Frank smiled taking a minute to admire his son in dress uniform about to hit the street too. God that scared him to no end. "I'm proud of you son." It wasn't a lie, he was proud Jamie not only graduated but did so top of his class. The thought of Jamie, their peacemaker in the street..

"Thanks dad," Jamie smiled grateful for his dad's approval. He lifted a hand to high five with Henry their own private salute.

"Well gang is all here, let's go eat," Frank offered leading them a few blocks down to a cozy Italian restaurant.

The maitree'd smiled seeing Teddy, making sure to grab a booster seat for him. "And aren't you a cutie pie. Please let me know if there's anything else you'll need, congratulations and thank you officer."

"Thanks," Jamie sat Teddy in the seat between him and Eddie with toys across the tray to keep him occupied while they ate dinner. Teddy picked up a toy bringing it to his mouth before letting it go to watch it fall. He clapped his hands laughing amused at the game, especially when daddy bent to pick it up.

"No Teddy," Jamie said firmly, placing the toy on the tray. Teddy picked up another but set it back down hearing daddy tell him no. "Good listening buddy," Jamie praised, rewarding him.

Dinner passed with no incidents and before they knew everyone went their separate ways. Jamie drove back to their house taking Teddy out and inside the house watching him from the living room couch.

Eddie plopped next to them watching proudly as Teddy pulled himself to a standing position using the table. "Pretty soon our baby boy will be walking how scary is that," Eddie commented.

"Very," Jamie laughed taking her hand in his smiling as Teddy played until his little started dropping to the side.

"Someone's tired, let's do our night routine buddy." Jamie hoisted his son up against him giving Eddie a smile as he turned around.

"I'll be up in a minute," she whispered.

Jamie brought Teddy upstairs, washing him and changing him into his favorite blue pajamas with the feet. The small boy could barely keep his head up by the time he was laid down with the covers tucked around.

Sitting on the bed Jamie smiled, brushing a hand through Teddy's blond hair. "I love you buddy," he whispered. He looked up seeing Eddie coming in from his peripheral vision.

Eddie sat beside Jamie on the bed leaning over to kiss her son's head. "Love you Teddy bear."

They sat beside him until he fell asleep only a few minutes later. Sure he was sleeping they slipped downstairs to watch a movie. Eddie fit perfectly into his arms with her hand resting on his leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie woke up to eggs filling her system forcing her eyes open quickly. Sure enough a plate of runny eggs still steamy with a hot cup of coffee. Smiling to herself Eddie pulled the tray closer and started working on her breakfast.

Halfway through Jamie appeared carrying Teddy in his arms both sporting matching white muscle tshirts. "Hey thanks for breakfast, you two look adorable. Am I missing something," Eddie raised a suspicious eyebrow at her husband.

Jamie only set down with Teddy on his lap and gave her his blue grey eyes. "When am I ever up

Qw to something?"

"First that doesn't work on me anymore. Second what are you planning Reagan?"

"Nothing Eddie I swear," Jamie flashed his baby blues at hers, a sure sign he was planning something. He turned in time to help Teddy with a toy story that didn't seem to want to move while Eddie finished eating.

With breakfast finished Jamie scooped Teddy up looking at Eddie. "Let's go to the park, it's nice out. I don't have to be at work until later tonight."

Glad at any chance to get out Eddie changed quickly meeting Jamie outside surprised to find them ready. Holding Teddy in his arm Jamie took Eddie's hand walking to the local park with them.

Barely stepping food inside Teddy squirmed wanting to get down, using his little finger to point at what he wanted. Jamie brought him over, letting Teddy play while he and Eddie watched closely. Teddy scooped sand with his hand, letting it fall through his fingers mesmerized. He looked at the square toy in his hand pressing it down in the sand.

Teddy pushed himself up to his feet looking down at his hands and pants with a scrunched face. He looked up at Jamie reaching with outstretched hands, "dada." Both Eddie and Jamie's eyes watered hearing him say dada for the first time.

The almost one year old brushed his hands together to get the sand off through hugs and kisses from his proud parents. "I can't believe he's starting to talk Jamie," Eddie gushed proud of her baby boy.

"I know," Jamie croaked finding his voice. His heart finally returned to normal from speeding up hearing his son's first words. The only one not making a big deal was Teddy who moved through the sprinklers laughing.

While their son played Jamie smirked sideways at Eddie who watched comfortably from Jamie's arms. "I'll be right back," he whispered kissing her cheek before pulling away to get up. Sighing in protest Eddie sat up keeping an eye on Teddy.

Knowing she was distracted Jamie went out to grab a pail nearby, filling it up with water. A mischievous grin on his face Jamie snuck around using the sprinklers as a cover to come up behind Eddie and dumped the bucket filled less then halfway with water over Eddie's head.

"Reagan!" Eddie shrieked as the coldness hit her, looking up to glare at him. Jamie stood bucket in hand watching her with big innocent blue grey eyes.

"Ooh you're gonna get it later," Eddie warned, moving into the sun to dry her up. When Jamie laughed placing the bucket down to join her Eddie moved away.

Jamie tried again this time managing to get an arm around her for a hug. "Love you Eddie," he whispered softly into her ear making her heart jump.

"You're not off the hook," Eddie sighed settling down to dry up, turning to watch Teddy playing. Instead he stopped watching a little girl around his age standing outside the sprinklers. He shyly turned around running back to his parents.

"We should go it's about his nap time," Eddie whispered picking Teddy into her arms as she stood. Jamie nodded reaching her hand, receiving a shove into the cold water spurting out from the sprinklers, making him cringe.

Eddie grinned up at him allowing him to take her hand. "You should know better," she teased walking side by side with him back home.

Eddie changed Teddy and put him down for a nap so Jamie could get ready for tour. He started downstairs finding Eddie in dry clothes folding laundry. "Hey, I'm off love you Eddie," he leaned over to kiss her.

"Hmm love you too, be safe out there lambchop."

With Jamie gone Eddie finished cleaning up around the house until she heard Teddy stirring. Smiling she went upstairs greeted by his big blue grey eyes. "Hey, have a good nap Teddy bear?"

Placing a kiss on her son's head Eddie changed him and brought him downstairs to play until dinner. Teddy looked around at the empty house with a confused look. "Dada?"

"Daddy had work today buddy but be'll be back." Eddie sighed watching Teddy drop the toys he'd been playing with and crawl to the door pointing with a tiny finger.

"It's okay he'll be back soon he had to work cmere ," Eddie assured, reaching to pick him up off the floor.

Teddy squirmed continuing to point at the door, his face scrunched up as he let out a long wail.. "Dada," he plopped on the floor behind the front door, his little finger pointing out.

Sighing Eddie lifted him up and carried him in the living room where she cradled him against her to rock him until he calmed down. "Are you ready to play?"

Teddy picked up a shapes toy looking it over before placing it on the table, reaching for another. Curiously Eddie watched him line up the shapes placing all the circles together, triangles side by side.

"Wow Teddy bear," Eddie complimented when he finished. Pulling himself to stand up Teddy picked up a book on shapes handing it to Eddie. Helping him up onto the couch Eddie began reading to him.


	3. Chapter 3

The front door opened and closed just as quiet allowing Jamie to slip inside. He shrugged off his jacket revealing a crumpled white shirt, his movement slow face twisting in pain. Thinking Eddie and Teddy were sleeping already Jamie started for the kitchen to get water before heading upstairs.

"What are you doing home so early?" Jamie jumped at Eddie's voice spinning around wincing as he did.

Eddie stood up raising a single eyebrow as she rounded the couch to meet him. "What the hell happened Reagan?" Taking his hand Eddie marched him into the kitchen taking an ice pack out of the freezer. She pulled up his shirt and gently placed the ice pack on his sore stomach making him flinch.

"Had a problem with a perp, a large football player perp," Jamie sighed quietly already feeling better at her touch. "Just sore nothing's broken trust me Sarg made me check." He winced at the coldness but Eddie taking care of him numbed the pain.

"Cmon lets go to bed hotshot. I told you we need capes." Eddie laughed remembering the conversation she and Jamie had while riding together. Together they headed upstairs with a long day ahead.

After the ordeal Jamie overslept the following morning nearly making them late for church. Eddie held his hand quietly participating while holding Teddy against her. She waited until they were in the car to finally speak up. "Can we talk later, after Teddy goes to bed."

"Yea of course, what's up Eddie?" Jamie looked sideways at her a confused look on her face. She shook her head wanting to wait until later when they could talk in private.

Erin finished carrying food to the table with a smile greeting her brother and sister in law. "There's that little cutie pie," Erin cooed at Teddy moving closer to kiss his cheek. Teddy wiped his cheek waving a hand at her.

Eddie set Teddy in the high chair and slipped in the seat next to Jamie as everyone else sat down. Danny grinned sitting on Jamie's left greeting his little brother with a pat on the shoulder.

Sean said prayer, allowing them to pass bowls with light conversations. "So how you feeling after last night kid?"

Feeling his face warm Jamie mumbled, "I'm fine Danny." He scooped potatoes into his dish before passing it avoiding eye contact with anyone. Beside him Eddie raised a single eyebrow turning to Danny.

"I was there when the fight broke out . Tried getting to the kid before he got hurt but four on two wasn't good odds. Kid held his own though I'm proud of him." Danny patted his brother's back.

"Oh yea working late Detective ?" Erin cleared her throat warning Danny not to answer more questions and get Jamie in more trouble. Eddie gave Jamie a look as she checked on Teddy who stuffed any food in front of him into his mouth.

As everyone finished Linda met Erin's eyes nodding. "We'll clear then make desert."

"Actually Jamie will clear for the next three weeks," Eddie smiled lifting Teddy to clean him up in the bathroom leaving everyone stunned. Jamie groaned under his breath flashing Danny a look as he picked up dishes.

"Sorry kid thought she knew," Danny mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. He couldn't help but feel bad Jamie got in trouble with Eddie because of him. Guilt filing him Danny helped Jamie bring leftovers into the kitchen to be out put away.

With all the food our away Danny went to talk with Eddie, explaining he'd asked Jamie to help with a case. "He loves you more then anything Eddie, both you and Teddy. The kid would never step out on you, that's not him."

Eddie sighed feeling slightly bad she didn't trust Jamie or give him a chance to explain. "Thanks Danny, we'll work this out later."

After desert Jamie and Eddie headed home to tuck a pooped Teddy into bed. With their son fast asleep Jamie met Eddie on the living room couch. "I didn't lie to you Eddie, I was working with Danny on a case."

"I know he came and told me. I'm sorry about overreacting although you did deserve kitchen duty for the water stunt at the park today." Eddie grinned up at him and leaned on his chest to relax.

Wrapping his arms around her Jamie fell quiet giving Eddie time to say what she needed to. While he waited he ran a hand down her arm quietly listening to breath in and out softly.

Eddie finally turned into him, leaning on his chest with her arms. "Jamie I wanted to talk to you about Teddy and us. I love him Jamie, I love our family. Today he sorted all the same shapes together! But in a few days he'll be a year old."

Jamie nodded knowing how fast time passed and how quickly their little boy was growing up. "What are you saying Eddie?"

"I think I want to have more Jamie, make our little family bigger." Eddie's eyes darted up to meet Jamie's seeing shock but a gentle smile on his face. He never pushed her to have more, leaving the decision on her.

"I'll be behind whatever you decide Eddie. If you want more then I definitely won't say no. I've always wanted a big family," Jamie admitted. The look in Eddie's eyes told him she was sure and ready.

Taking her hand with a gentle squeeze Jamie helped her off the couch to their bedroom for the night. He lay facing her on his side with a gentle stroke down her side. "What's wrong Eddie?"

Eddie laughed and sighed simultaneously at his ability to read her. "Just this thing with Teddy crying every time you leave.."

Jamie lifted her head to look at him with his hand speaking softly and not once breaking eye contact. "Eddie, he loves you, don't ever doubt that. I don't know why he cries when I leave but we have an appointment with the pediatrician so we can ask."

"Thanks Jamie," Eddie whispered lowering her eyes again. She closed her eyes feeling Jamie's lips brushing hers gently forcing her to inhale deeply. Returning the kiss Eddie slowly laid back with Jamie shadowing keeping their bodies together.

"I love you," Jamie whispered holding her tight.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up with the sun Jamie started a pot of coffee for both of them two weeks later . It was going to be a long day with his family coming over for the birthday party at two. They still needed to decorate and pick up the last necessary decorations.

Just as the pot finished brewing Jamie heard tiny footsteps creaking down the steps. Turning around thinking it was Eddie he was surprised to find his son standing in the kitchen. "How'd you get out big boy," Jamie scooped him up to place a kiss on his head. "Happy birthday buddy. How old is my big boy?"

Teddy looked down at his hand trying to pick up a finger to show one. "Smart boy you are one." Jamie kissed his head bringing him to the table for breakfast. Bringing over Teddy's favorite yogurt Jamie helped his son eat.

Enjoying being fed Teddy clapped his hands eating in between playing his own game. He looked up eating his last spoonful and squealed, "mama!"

Eddie's eyes watered hearing him call her that, rewarding him with a hug. "Hey Teddy bear, happy birthday."

"Watch this, Teddy how old are you," Jamie asked smiling proudly when Teddy showed him a single finger. Giving his boy a kiss Jamie cleaned up the yogurt before getting his coffee. Eddie stared at their son in shock the newly turned one year understood that.

"That's amazing Jamie, we have to keep it up with him to see where it goes," Eddie said, giving Teddy another tight hug making the little boy squeal with laughter.

Jamie brought two cups of coffee to the table smiling at her as he took a sip. "We will, what do you need help with?"

"Well balloons need to be blown and the banners hung while I get the cake," Eddie grinned slyly sipping her own coffee. "Everyone's coming at two right? I want Teddy to nap before they come over."

"Uh oh," Teddy said, placing his hands over his face to hide, getting a laugh from both his parents.

Jamie reached a hand up to tickle the little boy's foot smirking. "I'll see if Danny can come help since he's full of hot air." He gulped down the last of his coffee bringing his cup to the sink so he could wash it. Eddie laughed taking her time with the coffee as Teddy's antics distracted her.

"You better go before it gets late," Jamie reminded touching her shoulder. She smiled up at him placing a hand over his. "Trying to get rid of me," she joked.

Jamie pulled his cell out forgetting what time it was and dialed his brother's number. The phone rang twice before Danny's voice croaked through the line. "This better be an emergency kid because it's still early.."

Jamie checked the clock laughing lightly seeing it was only seven thirty. "Sorry Danny, I didn't realize how early it was. I was going to ask if you could come over early and help out."

"Yea, I'll be over by eleven but make sure you have beer for waking me up this early. See you later kid." Laughing at his brother Jamie turned catching Eddie's amused eye watching him talk to Danny.

"You knew it was early, why did you let me call," he exclaimed. When Danny did go over he was going to be pissed for being woken up so early when he didn't have to

"I have my reasons, now let me get going, here take your son." Eddie passed Teddy to Jamie leaving him with a kiss before going to change so she could run errands before everyone arrived.

Laughing Jamie sat Teddy to play while he decorated for the party. Teddy pushed away the baby puzzle they found for him watching Jamie hang up the large birthday banner. "I'm going to wait until Uncle Danny comes to blow up balloons okay birthday boy."

Jamie picked up a discarded shape showing Teddy until Danny arrived promptly eleven, face sullen. "Um I'd say morning but.."

"Yea good choice Harvard, where's my nephew?" Danny walked past his brother picking Teddy up for a tight hug making the little boy squeal with laughter. "Happy birthday buddy."

Teddy picked up his tiny chubby hand and lifted a single finger. "Whoa did you teach him that? You might have another brainiac in the family kid," Danny commented, tickling Teddy's belly then kissing his cheek.

"That's what's even more surprising neither nor I taught him that. He did it all on his own," Jamie smiled as he grabbed the two packs of balloons Eddie set out for him.

"Eddie nor I okay Harvard," Danny teased setting Teddy down so he could help out as promised. Taking a pack of balloons from his brother Danny ripped it open the bag and started blowing up balloons.

Eddie arrived back at the house just in time to shower before everyone arrived. Sean knelt down next to his cousin to give him a big hug.

The house filled with laughter and music as beers were passed amongst adults talking in small groups. Eddie stood aside watching her family, catching the eye of her sister in law Linda nodding for her to follow.

Danny stood off to the side with Danny laughing at Frank bouncing Teddy in his arms enjoying seeing the young boy burst in laughter. "I can't believe he's a year already," Jamie sighed watching his son.

"it goes by quick kid trust me," Danny patted his brother's shoulder before taking a sip of his beer. Jamie looked back at Teddy nodding quietly thinking over the conversation he and Eddie had.

Alone in the kitchen Eddie sighed facing her sister in law a serious look on her face. "You can't tell anyone but I need your help with something. Not tonight, at Sunday dinner."

"Sure Eddie anything.."


	5. Chapter 5

The following week for Sunday dinner Eddie and Jamie arrived early so they could prepare while everyone else attended mass. "Something smells good," Danny announced making it home first with the others trickling in after.

While they waited Jamie held Teddy smiling at the little boy sitting with them. "You could let him go you know. Geez kid overprotective much," Danny teased his little brother raising an eyebrow.

"You should talk Danny when Jack was born you never let him out of your sight," Erin smirked at her older brother. She flashed Danny a grin and took a quiet sip of her beer.

"Teddy misses me when I go on tour," Jamie replied. "Right little man?"

Teddy clapped and made a raspberry. Jamie kissed his head and put the boy down. Danny expected Teddy to toddle off but he plopped down by Jamie's feet and banged the coffee table

In the kitchen, Eddie was ill at ease. "You think he'll get it?"

"Eddie, Jamie is a genius, he'll get it," Linda assured her. "So we have the baby lambchops, baby spinach, and baby corn and if she misses it sparkling cider instead of wine and Baby Ruth for dessert. I'm so excited, I hope it's a girl."

Eddie laughed at her carrying the vegetables out while Linda set the baby lambchops on a plate. She carried it to the dinning room calling, "time to eat."

The family settled with Teddy next to Jamie happily. "If you all don't mind I'd like to say grace," Eddie spoke up speaking mostly to Frank who dictates who says grace. Folding her hands Eddie sighed, "Lord bless us for all the gifts you've given us, and for the food we are about to receive from your bounty."

Chorusing Amen together the family began picking up bowls starting to fill their plates. "It looks good babe," Jamie complimented, kissing Eddie on the cheek. He looked down at his plate where a baby pork chop sat alongside baby spinach and carrots.

Danny also stared at his plate about to take a bite when it hit him. He looked across the table at Eddie with a raised eyebrow shocked. Before he could say anything Linda gave him an elbow to the ribs and warning look.

Right after him Henry and Frank also caught on both trying not to chuckle and give it away. "This is delicious the baby pork chops are cooked just right and the baby spinach," Henry commented emphasizing the repeating word.

All eyes fell on Eddie including Jamie who stared with wide shocked eyes. "Really," he asked.

"Yea, just found out," Eddie answered nervously waiting for a reaction other then shock as everyone watched. Jamie blinked several times before pulling Eddie close for a hard kiss his eyes watering happily.

"Obviously, Harvard got it, congrats kid" Danny jabbed grinning showing how happy he was for the couple by raising his glass in toast.

Jamie pulled Eddie into arms. "I am so excited." Jamie turned to Teddy, "You're going to be a big brother. Mommy has a baby in her tummy."

Teddy laughed and reached out for Eddie, something he did rarely. Eddie took her boy and cuddled him. Frank and Henry came around to hug Eddie tight. "Thank you, Sweetie for giving us another family member. I knew from when my Betty was alive you were going to be a part of this family."

Eddie smiled, "Thanks, I uh...I actually don't feel all that well, I feel a little..." Eddie was feeling dizzy and like she might faint. "Someone take..." Eddie managed to shove Teddy into Frank's arms before hitting the floor.

Jamie reacted first kneeling beside next to Eddie with his arms wrapped around her. Nicky quietly took a squirming Teddy into the living room followed by Erin as backup. "Danny get my kit from the car," Linda ordered joining Jamie.

As Danny ran to retrieve the bag Jamie brushed a hand across Eddie's soft cheeks. "Wake up love," he pleaded. Danny returned handing the bag off to his wife and stood behind Jamie for moral support.

Linda worked quickly and quietly checking Eddie's blood pressure frowning at the reading. "Jamie I need you to bring her upstairs for me okay?" Without questioning his sister in law Jamie lifted Eddie carrying her up to his old room.

Jamie watched staying out of the way as Linda continued working worrying with each minute Linda didn't say anything. "She's not bleeding that's a good sign. It's low blood pressure from the pregnancy. I want her to eat something high in salt and rest. I'd suggest staying over for the night."

"thank you Linda," Jamie breathed out in relief, holding Eddie's hand thankful more then ever for his sister in law.

Linda smiled seeing the nervousness in his eyes and placed a hand on his arm comfortingly. "She'll be okay Jamie trust me, I'll make sure of it. Do me a favor bring up Eddie's plate for me so you can feed her."

Jamie nodded going downstairs for the plate met by his father, grandfather and brother wanting to hear news on Eddie. "Linda said she'll be find its low blood pressure. I'm going to bring her plate up so she can eat. Is it okay if we stay over dad?"

"of course stay as long as you need to," Henry interrupted before Frank could answer. Nodding Jamie grabbed Eddie's plate bringing it upstairs as Linda directed. Downstairs the family returned to dinner while Jamie sat with Eddie in the bedroom.

Eddie was in a sitting position when Jamie came back in carrying the unfinished plate of food. "How's she doing," he questioned with a worried expression walking to Eddie's side.

"She'll be fine once she eats a little, which I'm going to let you do. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you." Linda patted Eddie on the shoulder adage got up allowing Jamie to sit. While Jamie sat with his wife Linda returned downstairs to eat.

"I can feed myself you know," Eddie joked, placing the plate on her lap so she could eat as instructed.

Jamie couldn't help but smile that even feeling sick Eddie could still be so stubborn. "Yea well I like feeding you. Do you ever stop being so stubborn?"

"Nope, part of my charm. Thought you'd be used to it," Eddie grinned back with a smirk. Still she relented still feeling dizzy and allowed Jamie to feed her while she rested. She had to admit how cute Jamie was carefully feeding her, waiting patiently until she finished to give more.

Once her plate was cleared Jamie set it aside, he would take it down later and settled beside her. Eddie slowly lay her head against his shoulder closing her eyes to rest. Right before dozing off she felt Jamie rubbing circles along her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months passed since the announcement and the only thing that changed was Eddie's body adjusting. Surprisingly to all Eddie remained in good spirits and health showing no signs of morning sickness or fatigue.

By almost three months Eddie popped out a little on bottom worrying Jamie when she had tour which Eddie insisted she stay on.

Teddy stood in front of the couch with his arms outstretched wanting his daddy's attention. After a few seconds he grunted and used Jamie's legs to try and climb up himself. Feeling movement against his legs Jamie looked down smiling, lifting the little boy onto his lap.

"Want me to read a little," Jamie guessed. He took the book Goodnight Moon, which they read to him before bed. Teddy curled up comfortably using Jamie as a pillow listening with closed eyes as Jamie began reading to him.

Just finishing the fourth page Jamie checked on his son taking soft breaths having fell asleep besides his daddy. Giving the little boy a smile Jamie pulled the blanket they kept over the couch to cover Teddy and placed an arm around his son while he slept.

With his son asleep and Eddie at work Jamie turned the tv on low so it wouldn't wake Teddy, flipping through channels finding nothing good on. After turning the tv off Jamie checked his watch for the time. Eddie should have been off by now.

Flipping through the saved text messages Jamie found one from Eddie using one hand to type hey babe how's tour? Just checking in text me when you can.

While he waited Jamie laid back and closed his eyes too waiting for Eddie to reply before panicking.

A half hour later Eddie walked in finding Teddy curled up on Jamie while Jamie sat up, arm protectively around his boy both fast asleep. Unable to miss this moment Eddie took her cell out for a picture.

Smirking Eddie walked around In front of the couch and leaned in until her face was inches from Jamie's. "Time to wake up lamb chop," she whispered softly waiting until his eyes opened to smile.

"Have a nice nap," she teased then kissed him softly joining them on the couch. Jamie nodded and brushed a hand through Teddy's hair.

"How was tour? Thought you were only working until two," Jamie asked as he yawned. It would be his turn later tat night after Teddy fell asleep allowing one of them to stay home with Teddy who wasn't ready for daycare yet.

"Yea but on our way back we caught a felony collar and the paperwork took forever," Eddie complained leaning into Jamie's chest.

Jamie understood how long the arrest form took to fill out but still sighed. "I was worried, left you a message. How are you feeling?" Instinctively his hand rubbed across Eddie's baby bump starting to form worrying about both of them.

"I'm fine Jamie I feel good actually. Might go jogging or something." Jamie raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. "And don't give me that look. I have to keep my shape through this."

"Eddie, you look great babe don't go overworking yourself okay? It isn't good for you or the baby."

Eddie laughed able to read his face knowing when he worried about her. She leaned against his arm to cup his cheek, turning his head so their eyes locked as she laid half over him. "I'm fine. I know how I feel Jamie and when I'm feeling sick ill take it easy."

Jamie breathed in deeply unable to look away from her big blue eyes. "I know babe and I don't want anything happening to either of you," he whispered, gliding a hand over her small bump.

"It won't.. what do you want for dinner," Eddie asked as she created some distance between them with a smile. Her hand cupped Jamie's letting him rub her belly gently while he decided what they should have later.

"I can order something stay here with us. I have to be in work later so let's just spend some time together." Jamie gently rubbed Teddy's back and whispered, "time to wake up buddy."

DHey my Teddy bear," Eddie obliged the little boy with a tight hug and kiss to the head. "How's my boy? Did you have fun with daddy?"

Teddy pointed to Jamie with a smile turning back to Eddie curling against her. "I'll order pizza, want to watch Nemo buddy?"

"Fish," Teddy replied as if that counted for an answer. While Jamie called and set the movie up Teddy sat firmly on Eddie's lap playing pat a cake with her until dinner arrived for him and Eddie. That night Teddy would have soft macaroni with butter in his favorite blue dish.

Balancing the plate on his lap trying to stay neat he picked up one strand and brought it to his mouth. After four bites Teddy picked up another piece laying it on Eddie's stomach. "Baby eat," he said when Eddie looked confused.

Jamie laughed, rubbing his son's head and settled in with his family.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie held a fussing teddy on her hip as she stirred spaghetti sauce with a wooden spoon. "Teddy, Mommy is going to put you down..."

"No..." the toddler fussed and held onto his mother tighter.

"Yes," Eddie sighed putting the little boy down. He back burned, her feet ached, she was so tired.

Jamie was almost home and she was trying to get dinner on the table. "Teddy, sit down and play with your pots," Eddie told him.

Teddy plopped on the floor and started to play. Soon Jamie arrived home to a happy domestic scene that was quickly shaken by Eddie doubling over and burning her wrist on the hot pan at the same time.

Jamie rushed to his wife's side hearing the commotion, wrapping his arms around her swollen waist to hold her arm so he could check her wrist. "It's okay babe, cmere and sit down so I can help. What happened babe?"

"The baby just kicked hard," Eddie flinched as another kick pushed against her stomach, forcing her to double over again.

"Breathe Eddie, I'm going to call Linda and have her check you out. The burn isn't bad but it'll be sensitive. " As he nursed her injured wrist Jamie placed his left hand directly on her belly and rubbed it up and down slowly hoping to soothe her while he made the call. "She's coming."

Eddie breathed in unevenly, her throbbing wrist carefully nursed by Jamie while the baby continued kicking. "Jamie," She groaned, reaching for his arm.

"It's okay, im going to help you to the couch okay? Keep taking deep breaths for me." Jamie lifted Eddie carrying her weight to ease the uncomfortable pressure and took her to the living room couch. Once he settled Eddie, Jamie sat beside her to rub her stomach again.

Linda arrived forty five minutes later due to traffic on the Staten Island Expressway bursting through the unlocked door. "Thanks for coming Linda," Jamie said, his face wrinkled with worry as Linda checked over her sister in law.

"It's okay Eddie, the burn isn't bad but it will sting of you rub against it. I have something that will help soothe it . Lay down I'm going to check on your little one. " Linda was surprised at just how active the little one was.

Eddie lay so her head rested on Jamie's lap while Linda did several checks. "Heartbeat sounds normal, both your blood pressures are good. I don't see anything to be concerned about but if you're really concerned take a ride to the ER. Just have a really active kid."

"Thanks Linda," Eddie groaned, rubbing her own own stomach grateful for her sister in law. Sitting up with Jamie's help Eddie sighed. "I'm hungry.."

Laughing at Eddie back to her old self Jamie helped her up back to the kitchen where Teddy continued playing. "Time to eat buddy," Jamie told him walking back to the stove so he could serve dinner.

Pushing himself off the floor Teddy walked to Eddie's chair with his hands up. "Up mama," he asked. Obliging the request Eddie lifted him into the seat where a bowl of pasta waited.

"How do you feel Eddie," Jamie asked, setting down between her and Teddy. Eddie was already piling food into her mouth making Jamie laugh.

After dinner Eddie and Teddy were ushered into the living room to relax while Jamie cleaned up from dinner. Ten minutes later he walked in joining them on the couch arm around each. Halfway through the story Teddy rested his head against Eddie's stomach where his sibling was. "Night night."

"Want to sleep buddy, you tired," Jamie asked surprised since Teddy never wanted to sleep. "No no baby."

Eddie smirked at Jamie catching on. Teddy was telling his sibling to go to bed. She rubbed his curly dirty blond hair gently finishing Goodnight Moon. "Okay buddy, kiss mommy goodnight so we can lay down," Jamie told him.

"No!" Teddy slid off the couch giggling as his little feet patted against the bare wood floor and up the steps where he disappeared. Sighing Jamie got up wanting to let Eddie rest. "I'll be back, put your feet up."

Heading upstairs Jamie checked in all the rooms finding Teddy in theirs hiding under the covers. Laughing remembering Joe doing the same thing once and only once as far as he knew. Quietly creeping over Jamie pulled the covers back and grabbed Teddy before he could run again bringing him into his room to change.

"Okay you had a story, here's your kiss and hug. I love you buddy." Jamie hugged his boy, planting a kiss on his head while pulling the covers up.

"No no." Teddy pushed the covers back ready to get up, gently guided down by Jamie.

"It's bedtime Teddy, night." Jamie flicked the light out, pulled the covers back and got up crossing the room.

He made it to the door when Teddy began wailing sitting up on the bed. "No no dada, no." Sighing Jamie spun around catching the tears in his baby boy's big crystal blue eyes pulling at Jamie's heart.

"It's time for bed Teddy, go to sleep. Want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

without saying a word Teddy got himself out of bed crawling to his daddy's feet where he stopped and reached up with little hands eyes still moist. Jamie picked him up, walking back to the bed.

"No no," Teddy shook his head furiously pointing to the toys on the side wanting to play.

"Tomorrow, it's time for bed." This time Jamie firmed his voice laying Teddy back down with the covers up.

When Jamie didn't return Eddie went upstairs looking, finding him sitting on Teddy's bed while their boy slept.


	8. Chapter 8

As months passed Eddie began to expand out showing off her seven and a half month rounded belly. To be safe Renzulli ordered her on desk duty much to the disdain of a very active Eddie, but she had no choice. At home Eddie continued helping around the house and with Teddy who began growing impatient wanting to meet his brother or sister.

In between working overtime Jamie helped set up the baby's room, painting and carrying furniture eager to meet their new addition.

Jamie opened the front door during their seventh month just coming off an extended your barely able to make the couch. Teddy abandoned his toys to greet daddy with tight hugs and cuddles. "Hey buddy, how's it going," Jamie smiled giving his son lots of hugs while settling on the couch where Eddie sat.

"How was work? You look exhausted," Eddie friends at the tired look on his face. She slid over for a kiss while rubbing his back gently.

"Yea it was long, lot of training. We just got two new transfers and two rookies, four guys called out leaving four without partners. " Jamie sighed glad to be home after such a long day. Smiling he rubbed over Eddie's swollen belly gently, feeling their baby kicking back. "Hey in there," he whispered.

"Take a nap, your dad invited us over to the house for dinner," Eddie told him moving her hand through his hair seeing him struggling to keep his eyes open. Without arguing Jamie lay so his head rested on Eddie's lap falling asleep to her brushing his hair.

Teddy slid down off the couch to retrieve the blanket and throw it over Jamie then returned to his toys.

While Jamie slept until six thirty with Eddie keeping one arm around him brushing his dirty blond hair, the other under her heavy belly.

Just a little after half past six Eddie gently shook him awake smiling. "'Morning sunshine, it's time to eat." When Jamie only closed his eyes again not fully awake yet Eddie leaned over as best she could until her warm breath met his face. "Come on sleepyhead you have to eat then you can sleep more." She pressed her lips against his hard, moving her hand down his side.

Jamie quickly opened his eyes shifting at Eddie's touch on his ticklish spot. She gave him a smirk, eyes wide sparkling with an innocent look. "We're going to see grandpa and pops Teddy bear," she said turning to Teddy.

While Eddie got Teddy washed up Jamie did the same meeting them in the front hall for a short walk around the corner.

Henry greeted them first as Frank was still on his way home. "How are you feeling sweetheart," he asked helping Eddie to the couch with Teddy right behind.

"Large," Eddie chuckled. "Honestly I feel good though, just this one is more active then Teddy was. "

"Hello," Frank called appearing in the doorway smiling into the living room. Teddy's eyes lit up as he ran around the couch to greet his grandpa. "Look how big you got," Frank commented picking up the giggling boy for a hug.

Frank took to his chair still holding Teddy with a bright smile. "How are you feeling Eddie?"

"Huge but really good actually, we're anxious to meet this little one," Eddie laughed rubbing her stomach.

"As we all are. I hope your hungry." Frank lifted Teddy in the air getting up and placed the little boy down. Eddie only laughed at his statement, when was she ever not hungry. Frank watched his youngest aiding Eddie into the kitchen, pulling out her chair and helping her get comfortable.

Frank and Henry both exchanged smiles as they brought the food over sitting down. Heads bowed Henry said prayer then started passing the food. "So Jamie, I hear you had a busy week with the new officers."

"Yea, the ones we got are eager to learn, just have to slow them down a little bit. Nothing like training Eddie though," Jamie joked with a side glance to his wife.

"Hey, I followed every order you gave me. You were lucky to get me as a partner," Eddie replied back. When Jamie shook his head laughing Eddie raised an eyebrow in return.

Frank buttered his toast eyes locked on his youngest during the playful banter. "Eddie was and still is the best partner I ever had," Jamie admitted, receiving an approving nod and smirk from Eddie.

"Are you enjoying the new role," Frank asked eyes locked on his youngest son watching for his reaction.

"Yea, I like working with the rookies to teach them about the job. " Jamie took a bite out of the soup his grandfather made smiling. He did enjoy training the rookies, reminding him of when everything was new.

Eddie took a sip of water from her glass smiling at Teddy trying to eat like everyone else. She rubbed his curly blond hair turning back to the others.


	9. Chapter 9

In the next two months Jamie said goodbye to the 12th moving into 1pps an advisor to the commissioner and finished the baby's room just after Eddie's 9th month. She was scheduled to deliver right after Labor Day but their baby decided they couldn't wait.

Jamie finished helping Teddy into his new blue button down dress shirt like daddy wears to watch his black dress pants. "Looking good buddy, ready for the barbecue," Jamie asked taking Teddy's hand.

Downstairs Eddie now nine months trudged around the kitchen making sure she had everything for the barbecue. "Jamie, you ready to go," she yelled upstairs as she closed the bag to avoid Jamie dropping anything.

When Jamie didn't answer Eddie turned ready to walk to the bottom step and try again. Eddie made it to the living room when something gushed from her and a sharp pain hit her stomach causing her to double over.

"Oooh Jamie!" Eddie took deep breaths, rubbing her stomach doubled over not hiding the grimace on her face.

Jamie picked up Teddy hearing distress in Eddie's voice and rushed down to her side. "The baby is coming, it's time," Eddie told him.

Eyes wide Jamie dishes his cell out going to grab the bag they packed in case needing to rush out. "Danny you by dad's? It's time I'm taking Eddie to the hospital." Jamie ended the call getting the message across, using his free arm to help Eddie into the car.

By the time they managed to settle Eddie and teddy in the back Danny flew around the corner stopping by the car breathless. "I'll drive, coach your wife," he panted taking the keys from his brother.

With Jamie in the back helping Danny drove them to the nearest hospital where the family would meet later. Even without sirens Danny got them safely to their destination in twenty minutes. "Get her inside I got Teddy. Hey, congratulations kid."

Jamie rushed Eddie inside where they met by a team of doctors and nurses who helped Eddie into a wheelchair. One of the nurses threw a kit at Jamie to put on over his clothes as they settled Eddie on the bed.

"Blood pressure and temperature looks good for both," a nurse informed with a smile. She gave Eddie's shoulder a little tap to reassure him.

"Okay she's fully dilated and ready to go so Eddie let's do this shall we," the doctor grinned just as Jamie took his place beside her. Eddie reached her hand up for Jamie, giving a little squeeze.

After a quick check the doctor nodded to his staff they were ready. "Breath for me Eddie and next contraction give me a good push."

Taking deep breaths Eddie squeezed Jamie's hand while pushing with her eyes shut. "Good Eddie, take a few more deep breaths for me," encouraged the doctor pausing to keep status on their health.

"Doing great babe," Jamie echoed, placing a kiss on her head. He was rewarded with another squeeze of his hand. Encouraged by the doctor on the next contraction Eddie gave another hard push.

"Good, almost there Eddie deep breaths okay?" The doctor patted her leg encouraging the small female. "Okay next contraction push, good Eddie I can see a head coming out. Few more breaths."

With uneven breaths tiredly Eddie lay her head back grateful for the rest. She looked up to Jamie who smiled at her proudly. "You're doing great babe, we're almost parents again."

"Okay Eddie one more good push and you'll have another baby." Taking as deep a breath that was possible Eddie pushed hard, rewarded a minute later by their new baby's wails bringing tears to both their eyes.

Smiling the doctor rubbed a blanket over the wailing baby cleaning them off then walked to the table for measurement, prints and a check "Everything looks good, has a pair of lungs. Let me wrap up this little one so dad can take your daughter."

Daughter? Jamie's eyes swelled with hot tears hearing they have a daughter. When he looked at Eddie she had tears too. "Okay here she is, congratulations to both of you," the doctor smiled softly.

Sniffling Jamie cradled his newborn girl tightly against his chest with his arms supporting her little neck he looked her over. Her little button nose wrinkled in her sleep, eyes opening for only a second to reveal crystal clear blue eyes. On top of her round head little strands of blond hair already curled.

The minute Jamie held his daughter his heart melted for the little girl. "hey princess, hey baby girl we're so glad you're here. What should we name her," Jamie croaked with emotion.

"Christa," Eddie suggested, smiling at their new baby girl and how amazingly perfect she was. "You ever going to let her go?"

"Maybe," Jamie whispered unable to take his eyes off Christa.

The family popped in to meet their new family member smiling. "She's perfect son congratulations," Frank's voice wavered at his beautiful granddaughter, earning a scowl from Nicky.

"Baby," Teddy said, pointing at Christa wide eyed.

"That's your baby sister Christa," Eddie told him smiling tiredly. Frank helped Teddy up onto the bed so he could get a closer look. Teddy blinked, leaned down and kissed her head. "Petty baby."

"Can I hold her," Danny asked, wanting time with his new niece. Jamie hesitated not ready to let go of his daughter. "Daddy's girl already," Danny teased.

Sighing Jamie relented handing his daughter into Danny's arms watching him carefully. "Relax Jamie let everyone hold her. Danny, before nutcase here goes postal would you be Christa's godfather," Eddie shook her head at Jamie's anxious look.

Danny looked up eyes wide in surprise at the request. "Wow yea of course, thanks. Hear that I'm your godfather?"

After a few minutes Danny passed Christa to Henry's awaiting arms, teary at the sight of his great grand daughter. "She's beautiful Jamie."

As Christa was passed around Jamie sat on the bed but kept a close eye on his daughter the whole time vowing to protect her.


	10. Chapter 10

The family visited a little longer before leaving to allow Eddie and Jamie time to bond with their daughter. Teddy huffed when Frank called not ready to leave just yet. "Mommy will be out soon and we'll pick you up. You get to spend time with grandpa and pops," Jamie encouraged while Eddie finally held Christa.

Teddy reached his little arms up wanting kisses and hugs from daddy and mommy before leaving. Smiling Jamie picked Teddy up onto his lap and cradled him while placing kisses on his head. "Love you buddy"

"Wuv daddy," Teddy tried to repeat. Jamie picked him up to do the same for Eddie careful as she held Christa.

"Love you Teddy bear," Eddie smiled as she gave him kisses and a modified hug. "Wuv mommy," Teddy repeated hugging him.

He turned and looked at Christa before Jamie could hand the little boy off to his father. "Wives Cwissy," Teddy leaned over to kiss her little forehead. In her sleep Christa shifted slightly turning her lips up into a smile.

Once goodbyes finished Frank took Teddy saying his own goodbyes then carried the little boy out with Henry.

Jamie smiled at Eddie wrapping an arm around her as she held Christa who began fussing. "Shh it's okay baby girl," Eddie leaned against Jamie looking up at him."I still want a cape," Eddie said getting a laugh from Jamie.

Eddie and Christa were in the hospital two days. Eddie had chosen not to,nurse this time around and Christa seemed a more adjusted baby for that. The day they went home only Frank and Henry met them per Jamie's request. Eddie was adjusting and wasn't too wild about anyone touching her baby, even Jamie.

Frank called it the"my baby" stage and empathize with his son, remembering his Mary was that way with Jamie. When Jamie and Eddie came into the house with Christa Teddy ran to them demanding the attention he missed.

Jamie scooped his son up for a tight hug and plenty of kisses while Henry moved to help Eddie make her way to the couch. "I'm good thanks pops. How was Teddy," she smiled tiredly.

"He was fine, nothing we couldn't handle," Henry joked. If they had survived Danny's rebellion and Erin's wild child phase anything else was a piece of cake. "You look tired sweetheart, go upstairs and relax we have things down here."

Involuntarily yawning Eddie agreed bringing Christa up with her to put her in the crib. Frank smirked at Jamie's bewildered face watching Eddie go upstairs. "Don't worry it's only temporary son. Your mother was exactly the same way with you when we brought you home."

"She's exhausted but won't let me help with Christa she's to stubborn," Jamie sighed on the couch.

Frank smiled sitting next to his son sympathetically. "It'll take time adjusting son and with her hormones she's going to be very protective but I promise it'll get easier. Would you like us to stay and make dinner?"

"Thanks dad may just order in tonight we're both tired. I really appreciate everything though.."

"Anytime and every time son. Try and get some sleep while you can. We're right around the corner of you need." Frank patted his som's shoulder and gave Teddy a hug before quietly exiting allowing the parents privacy.

Jamie ordered dinner so they could relax and adjust to life with a toddler and newborn baby. They put Teddy to put as usual settling in as well both exhausted from the last few days. Just a little past eleven Christa stirred with a long wail waking both parents up immediately.

"I got her," Eddie whispered tiredly. She got up with a long stretch before heading into the next room for Christa's feeding. While Eddie fed their daughter Jamie checked on Teddy who slept soundly.

Smiling Jamie shuffled downstairs checking on his wife and daughter next. He found them in the kitchen Eddie sitting on a kitchen chair feeding Christa struggling to keep her eyes open. "I can take the next one so you sleep a bit, you're exhausted Eddie."

"I'm fine, you can go up I'll be there once she's done." Eddie checked on Christa with a soft but tired smile. Sighing Jamie headed back to bed slowly waiting until she came up a half hour later. Climbing back into bed Eddie lay on her side back to Jamie and closed her eyes tiredly.

Just as they fell back asleep Christa woke with a long wail to let her parents know she was hungry. Eddie jumped up rushing to get her baby girl a bottle while Jamie watched shaking his head.

Downstairs Eddie sat in the same chair cradling her daughter while offering the bottle. "There you go baby girl." While Christa drank Eddie closed her eyes resting for a minute. Keeping her eyes closed Eddie hummed the tune to a lullaby holding her daughter close.

The same pattern continued with Christa waking up every hour and a half to two hours for her bottle at two, four and six. By six Eddie barely threw the covers aside exhausted from the adjustment while Jamie got a little more sleep.

"I got her," Jamie said firmly already on his feet. He couldn't stand seeing his Eddie so exhausted especially when she had him to help.

"No, I got her I'm up really," Eddie insisted finally managing to get into a sitting position though her eyes were still closed. She could have sworn it was only minutes ago she got up to feed Christa.

Jamie didn't answer instead going to Christa's room to bring her downstairs. "Okay baby girl here we go," Jamie held her in the crease of his arm supporting her neck while offering the bottle. He smiled seeing Christa take right away. "That's my princess."

While Christa drank Jamie held her close to his chest admiring her. He gently rubbed a finger against her silk soft arm taking in everything. By the time she finished, Christa's eyes grew heavy satisfied with a full belly.

Jamie brought her back upstairs into her crib carefully. "Love you princess," he whispered before returning to his room finding Eddie fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Are you sure Jamie, it's a lot taking on all the kids.." Eddie stared at him dumbfounded asking the question the tenth time. Seeing how tired Eddie was, Jamie insisted she, Linda and Erin have a girls night out while he watched the kids.

Jamie laughed lightly, assuring Eddie with a hug and kiss. "Go babe, relax and have fun we'll be fine." He watched as Eddie headed upstairs so she could get ready shaking his head as he went into the living room.

Six week old Christa lay wide awake entertained by her big brother making funny faces over the carrier. "Hey bud, having fun" Jamie sat on the couch smiling. Teddy seemed fascinated with this little person who only cried and slept. Anytime Christa would make a peep big brother appeared by her side.

"Cwissy," Teddy answered as if that explained everything. Chrissy looked up excited at the attention she was being given now by her brother and father.

"Yea," Jamie smiled, reaching down to tickle her little foot. His play was interrupted by the ringing doorbell announcing Linda with the boys and Erin with Nicky for some much needed uncle time.

Jack and Sean rushed to hug their uncle soon as he opened the door with Nicky following slower. If it wasn't her uncle Jamie she's give her mom a hard time over being baby sat but since it was Jamie she agreed.

"Hey Uncle Jamie," Nicky greeted with a hug walking in. Jack and Sean already disappeared to hug Teddy and Christa.

"Thanks so much for doing this Jamie, it'll be nice getting out for a little. Are you sure you're okay with all of them," Linda questioned raising a worried eyebrow knowing how her boys could be and with a toddler and newborn baby to watch.

Jamie smiled assuring his sister in law they'd be fine, going around to hug Erin. "How are the munchkins anyway?"

"Good, Teddy is really good with her which helps a lot." Jamie smiled, which lasted a second hearing Christa crying. He quickly went into the living room to check on her finding the three boys around her carrier.

"We didn't do anything I swear, she just started crying," Sean said raising his arms in the air upset his cousin was crying.

Smiling with a ruffle of his hair Jamie carefully took Christa out to cradle her in his arms. "It's okay bud she does that if there's to many people at once. She's still adjusting to everything." Jamie smiled at his daughter now content in his arms looking up at him.

Nicky plopped on the couch corner phone in hand texting once the women left "So what are we going to do tonight Jamie? "

"Whatever you guys want I have Netflix so we can all watch a movie as long as it's appropriate for Teddy," Jamie smiled at Trddy who stood between Jack and Sean admiringly. "I can order something for dinner later."

"Can we play with Teddy Uncle Jamie? Does he have toys he really likes," Jack questioned with a scan of the neatly organized room.

Hearing toys Teddy took his older cousin's hands leading them to where his toys were, plopping between them as Jack and Sean entertained him.

"What's going on with you Njcky? How's school been," Jamie asked, putting Christa back in her carrier to nap. With the boys occupied Jamie looked over his only niece. He was young when Erin had her, making them close in age.

Nicky shrugged continuing to type on her phone. "It's school, can't wait to be over. I have projects to do but since mom doesn't trust me. I brought a book we have to read for English, Catcher in the Rye."

"I read it too. If you want the kitchen is quiet or the study room so you can get a few chapters done before dinner," Jamie offered. Nodding Nicky bringing her backpack to the study room. "Let me know when dinner gets here. "

Christa scrunched up her face to let out a long wail longing for attention. "No Cwissy," Teddy said distracted by his baby sister crying. Jamie lifted Chrissy up sighing at the reason she started crying. "I have to change her,.."

"We can watch Teddy, he'll be fine playing with us," Sean insisted picking up a toy car to distract Teddy. Luckily it worked as Teddy went back to playing cars with his cousins allowing Jamie to change Christa quickly.

After changing his daughter Jamie ordered pizza for dinner, settling the kids with Disney movies, popcorn and soda. Teddy nodded off first half laying on Jamie holding Sean's hand laying across Jack. Sean who sat on Jamie's left rested his head on his uncle's arm shortly after his younger cousin with Jack the last to fall asleep on Sean.

Smiling, Jamie hugged his nephews and son, lowering the volume so they could sleep not wanting to move them. Nicky sprawled across a chair half asleep herself when the door opened to let Erin, Linda and Eddie in.

"Hey, did you have fun," Jamie greeted low nodding to let them know the kids were sleeping. Eddie rounded the couch for a kiss smiling as she picked Teddy up. She had a good time but missed them terribly.

"Yea how was everything here," Linda asked shaking Jack gently to wake him so they could walk to the car while Erin did the same for Nicky.

"Great we had a good time, the boys were great with Teddy."

Jack and Sean hugged their uncle tight through exhaustion thanking him. "Mom, can we have stay with Uncle Jamie again? Please, it was so much fun!"

Nicky mumbled a thank you shuffling out behind her mother closing the door behind. Jamie turned to Eddie with a smile, reaching to take her hand. "So you had fun out with the girls?"

"Yea, thanks for making me go. I'll see you upstairs."


	12. Chapter 12

The family slept in later then they wanted both tired from the previous night. Seeing Eddie sleeping soundly Jamie took Christa downstairs for a feeding while he waited for the coffee to brew.

As she drank Jamie kissed the top of her head gently and cradled her close to him. "Daddy. Cwissy." Jamie smiled, looking up at Teddy entering the kitchen with a twinkle in his eye spotting his new baby sister.

"Hey buddy, Christa is almost done then I'll make you breakfast okay?" Jamie tilted the bottle to avoid air bubbles as Christa finished quickly.

Placing her on his shoulder with a hand to support her neck Jamie rubbed her back breaking up the air bubbles. "There you are, come play with your brother." Jamie placed Christa in her carrier at eye level allowing him to start breakfast. Teddy knelt down giggling over his sister with funny faces to entertain her.

"Hey," Eddie smiled, enjoyed walking in and seeing this. She rubbed Teddy's hair gently crossing the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Is that the only milk we have?"

Flipping eggs on plates Jamie carried them to the table slowly. "Yea, I can go to the store if you want.." That gave Jamie a thought. "Hey why don't I take both kids so you can relax a little."

Eddie looked at him grateful for his suggestion but not sure taking Christa out yet was the best idea. "Christa is still so little Jamie, I don't know it's cool out and her system hasn't fully developed yet.."

"I know but you have to relax babe I can see how tired you are and it won't be for long." Before she could protest Jamie kissed her and went to finish his coffee then get ready while the kids finished breakfast. After Teddy finished Jamie brought him stairs to change into baige dress pants and a white pullover heavy dress shirt as the weather turned cool.

Eddie cleaned Christa up and changed her into pink jogging pants and pink shirt with a heart in the middle. Placing a kiss on top of her head Eddie brought her downstairs placing her in Jamie's arms. "I have her blanket in case she gets cold."

"Thanks babe, rest okay? We'll be back soon." Jamie nodded at Teddy walking out to the car. He placed Christa in her car seat while Teddy climbed up himself smiling proudly. "I do."

"Good job buddy," Jamie smiled at his son making sure they were both strapped in before going around to the front. Giving one more look at the kids through the mirror Jamie pulled out to the supermarket.

Arriving at the supermarket fifteen minutes later Jamie started putting Christa in the supermarket wagon car seat, quickly lifting her as she started crying. "Shh it's okay baby girl," he soothed putting Teddy in hoping he'll keep her calm so he could get everything they need.

He wheeled the wagon inside grateful Teddy's presence seemed to calm his sister down as they went up the first aisle. Grabbing a bag Jamie placed some bananas inside and gave them to Teddy. "Thanks for helping me buddy."

"Nana," Teddy pointed to the bag and rubbed his belly making Jamie smile. He moved the cart along picking out other fruits and vegetables before heading to the next aisle.

Jamie moved along the aisles picking out food they needed while Teddy sang to himself. Christa who'd been quiet up until that point scrunched up her face for a long wail as she kicked her little legs and flailed her arms.

"Hey, shh it's okay baby.." Jamie quickly picked Christa up and rocked her slowly. In her daddy's arms Christa softened into quiet coos. "That's my girl."

"Dada up pwease," Teddy requested, lifting his arms to be picked up spotting a toy on the bottom. After placing a now quiet Christa in her carrier Jamie lifted Teddy out so he could stretch a little.

"Hand on the wagon buddy okay? Can you give me that box down there," Jamie asked pointing to a box sitting on the bottom.

Slowly Teddy lifted the box and handed it to his father proud of himself. He turned, picking up another toy he saw having to lean on his toes trying to put it in the wagon.

"We can't get that today bud, next time okay put it back," Jamie said catching him with a smirk.

Teddy's blue eyes widened pleadingly at his father as he clutched the toy against himself. "Daddy, pweeease."

"Put it back bud we can't get it today. Come on so you can keep being my helper we have to find more stuff." Jamie hoped that would distract him but Teddy held onto the toy starting to show his Reagan temper.

"Nononono."

Sighing, Jamie knelt down so they were at eye level while keeping a hand on the wagon where Christa observed. "Theodore Xavier, I need you to put the toy back and stand up right now," Jamie directed in a low, firm voice.

Slowly Teddy placed the toy back and pushed himself up off the supermarket floor. "Come on we're almost done. Do you want the wagon or to walk?"

Teddy chose the wagon so he could keep close to Christa while Jamie finished shopping. Fifteen minutes later they returned home to Eddie waiting in the living room. "How'd it go?"

The look on Jamie's face told her exactly how it went. She hugged Jamie and smiled once he turned away. Tomorrow she would go back on tour leaving her babies with Jamie's who had one more day.

After a sleepless night thinking about having to leave her babies woke Eddie up around five. Frustrated she gave up and headed down to the kitchen for some coffee. While the pot brewed Eddie used the counter to lean.

Once the coffee was ready Eddie poured herself a cup, leaving some for Jamie when he got up and drank hers slowly. Finishing in fifteen Eddie abandoned her cup in the sink to get ready hoping for an easy tour.

By the time she finished Jamie stirred as she sat on the bed to say goodbye. "I'll call you later okay lamb chop? I love you..take good care of our babies."

"You know you babe" Jamie smiled still half asleep but managed returning the kiss. He laid back down to sleep while Eddie went to kiss her kids heads.

She leaned over the crib smiling at her baby girl choking back a tear. "I love you princess. Have fun with daddy and Teddy bear and I'll be back after work." She reached down to gently take her daughter's hand before going to Teddy's room.

Eddie sat on the bed, leaning over to place a kiss on his head while brushing his hair back. "Love you Teddy bear. Have fun with daddy and your sister, I'll be back after work." Sighing, Eddie kissed him one more time having to leave and wiping her eyes as she did.

With Eddie at work Jamie took Teddy and Christa to spend some time with his grandfather who had been feeling under the weather. They talked until right before Eddie was supposed to get home so he could work on dinner knowing she'll be hungry after work.

Once dinner started cooking Jamie went to play with the kids, keeping an eye on the time. With the early shift Eddie was due home by four. Jamie sat with Teddy and Christa on the floor engaging them in a game while keeping an eye on the time.

Five o clock came and went and Eddie still hadn't returned home. With a worried sigh Jamie picked his phone up dialing her number. The phone rang twice before going to voicemail. "Eddie, it's me call me back want to make sure your okay."

No sooner then he hung up the phone rang again in his hand. "Hello," Jamie answered without bothering to check who it was.

"Hey Reagan, it's Renzulli.."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Sarg, what's up?" Jamie swallowed hard to rid the lump in his throat, hoping he wasn't receiving the call.

"I know it's your day off kid but we need help here. How soon can you get here?" Jamie glanced at his two kids playing with a sigh. Eddie was probably working over too and Henry still wasn't feeling a hundred percent leaving Jamie thinking.

"Let me see if I can get someone for Teddy and Christa." Hanging up Jamie sighed again enjoying relaxing at home dialing his father.

The phone rang twice before Frank picked up seeing his son's number. "Hey Jamie, everything okay?"

"Yea dad but I have to ask you a really big favor. Eddie isn't picking up her cell and Sarg just called needing me to come in. With pop sick I can't ask him to watch her and Eddie came off her shift.."

"Eddie is here son and fine just really busy. Drop off the kids before you go in they can sit with grandpa," Frank agreed before Jamie even asked.

Thanking his dad Jamie made formula for Christa, adding extra just in case, some pull ups, toys and extra clothes. "Cmon buddy, we're going to see grandpa. " Jamie said, picking Christa up. Eyes beaming Teddy jumped up excited they were going to see grandpa that day too.

Getting both kids in the car Jamie drove to 1pp first so he could leave the kids with Frank. When the elevator doors opened they were greeted by Baker smiling while walking to the office.

"Hey there they are," Frank forced a grin, turning around to greet them. Teddy let go of his dad's hand and ran to his grandfather's open arms with Gornley and Garret watching with smiles.

"Thanks again dad." Jamie sighed. He handed the carrier over but not before placing a kiss on Christa's head. "Love you princess, I'll see you later. Love you buddy be good for grandpa."

Teddy turned around his bottom lip quivering as he waved a sad hand. "It's okay, daddy has to work okay but I'll be back soon. I love you," Jamie assured, leaning in to give his son hugs and kisses and rushed off to work.

Garret chuckled at Teddy's face as Jamie rushed to work, crumpled in confusion. "Dada?"

"Daddy had to work so you get to spend time with dear old grandpa," Frank scooped his grandson up off the floor and gave him tickles making the little boy laugh. "Say hi to uncle Garret."

Garret smiled and waved to the little boy. "I can't believe Jamie has his own kids. Seems like yesterday he graduated from academy."

"Tell me about it," Frank agreed.

Across town Jamie entered the 12th precinct finding a crowd of officers gathering in the main room. "Okay we just got word from the commissioner no one is to leave, we need all hands on deck for this. The Detective squad is briefed and ready but we need extra units to turn out for all calls and sent out as needed."

Jamie waited until the captain finished to scan the crowded room until he found Sergeant Renzulli. "Hey, what's going on boss?"

Renzulli looked at his old boot stress evident by the frow of his eyebrows. "Get changed and I'll update you. Sorry we had to call you in but.." Jamie nodded understanding it had to be important for him to make that phone call.

He changed quickly, returning to find Renzulli gone. "Hey have you seen Sarg," Jamie asked a rookie he'd helped train.

"No Sarg sorry. I think they just sent him out on a radio call." The kid rubbed a hand over his arm overwhelmed by the chaos in his sixth month on the force. Jamie patted his shoulder and scanned the room as they waited.

After fifteen minutes of staring at each other the radio came back to life. "10-30 report at 573 Lexington four perps.."

Captain Glass scanned his officers' faces quickly assessing them before choosing two a veteran and another officer on the job two years. Kara Walsh moved towards Jamie exchanging glances with him.

With each passing hour and every call Jamie held a breath until the officers returned safely only to receive another call. After an hour he paced hating the waiting game, ready to get out there and help.

"10-13 Detective Manhattan south need backup." Jamie felt his heart flutter hearing a Detective from Danny's precinct calling in a 10-13. "Captain I want to take this one please," Jamie pleaded. He needed to see for himself if it was Danny.

"I'm sending two additional units Reagan go with Walsh. Sergeant Renzulli is also on his way there." Jamie didn't hear the end of what his captain said, he was already on his way to the car with Kara right behind.

Jamie pulled out towards location around cars to get there quickly. While he drove Kara listened for any updates from central.

Another unit pulled in front of them all four officers jumping out of their cars. "Stay tight and keep your eyes wide open," Renzulli led them in quietly using hand gestures to direct where they should go.

As directed Jamie and Kara moved left through the aisles spotting Danny crouched down behind shelves. "Hey kid," Danny greeted low. "We got four here and two more in the back. I'm going in cover me okay?"

Jamie nodded, following his older brother ready with Kara watching both their backs. "Hey police stop right there," Danny ordered firmly. He ducked reacting to the perp raising his hand and firing.

On cue Jamie returned fire catching him in the arm. Danny moved ahead back to them not seeing the perp behind. "Danny behind you," Jamie warned firing before the perp could.

Thanks to the extra units each side was able to subdue the perps and restore calmness. "Way to have my back kid, you good," Danny breathed out giving his brother a grateful pat to the arm.

"Yea, fine…"

"12 Sergeant on the air, requesting backup.."


	14. Chapter 14

Jamie sighed at the incoming call from another of his officers in need of assistance nearby. "Go kid, bring Walsh with you and be careful," Renzulli nodded.

Without looking at each other both officers raced off to answer the second call only a block away with Danny right behind. They stopped in front of a large building where two cars waited outside. "We cornered them inside Sarg."

"Okay, you two stay out here in case they squirt. The rest of you follow me." Jamie slowly approached the door, checking before leading his team in. His heart raced as he searched the large room, uneasy at the silence.

Across town at 1pp Frank, Garret, Gornley, Eddie and Baker gathered in the large office to keep ahead of everything going on. Eddie held Christa close feeding her a bottle while Teddy hung onto his grandfather.

"Sir, we have word a team went into the building led by Sergeant Reagan with officers and Detective Reagan." Every adult in the room noticed Frank flinch at the mention of his two boys despite his best effort not to show it.

"Wait, Jamie is there too," Eddie froze causing Christa to wail at the pause in being feed. Eddie readjusted the bottle for her and looked around the room. She knew off duty officers were called in but with Jamie holding a Sergeant rank she thought he'd help hold down the precinct and organize everyone.

Gornley looked to Frank not wanting to be the bearer of worrying news, especially since he knew Eddie better. "I know sweetheart, I feel the same way but we need all hands in this," Frank sighed not happy about either not being out there.

The room fell quiet waiting for word.

Back at the scene Jamie led his team to the middle of the very large room filled with boxes to the right. Around the edges a couch faces the wall where a television hung on a mount. Across was a second door leading to a back room.

Their footsteps echoing was the only sounds as everything else sat quiet. "Be careful it could be a trap, stay together," Jamie advised low, taking another step towards the open door.

A shadow danced behind the couch distracting the group thinking it was one of their perps. With their sides to the second door four perps jumped out, more from behind the couch. Kara stood beside an officer on the job just over a year taking down the perp charging them.

"On your knees right now," Jamie ordered two more coming out after hearing the commotion. Seeing the team of officers they dropped down on their knees, hands raised in the air. "Anyone else back there," Jamie asked as the officers cuffed them too.

"No man," one perp cried.

Checking the situation Jamie nodded for Danny to follow him into the back room while the other team took care of the perps. "Cover me?"

"Of course, I got your back kid," Danny promised wanting to make sure they all got out safely. He watched Jamie lean around the door checking the room before moving in with Danny right behind.

The second room was smaller in size decorated with only tables covered in various Jewelry items, electronics, and hardware. "Whoa there must be several million in goods here,"Jamie mumbled once he cleared the room. Holstering his weapon Jamie pulled his cell out calling it in.

"You did good kid, led a team in and no one got hurt. They were right you do have something special." Danny smiled, patting his brother's back as they went back out to the main room. Working in different precincts didn't give Danny the opportunity to see his brother in action. Even giving him a hard time today Danny was able to really see his baby brother's skills.

Eddie took the kids home after her shift finished and put her already sleeping babies in bed. Changing tiredly after an extra shift Eddie sat up reading until Jamie came home an hour later.

Jamie appeared shuffling inside the room, taking off the street clothes he changes into after tour as he did. He stretched then climbed into bed beside Eddie slowly and let out a long yawn.

Smiling, Eddie closed the book she was reading set it aside and turned to face him. "Hard tour?"

"Yea, all officers were called in due to a high string of calls for precaution. It was one call after another," Jamie yawned, reaching to give her a hug surprised when she didn't cuddle into him like usual.

"Yea I heard. I heard all about your heroics in finding the stolen jewelry and leading a team into the building occupied by perps who have no hesitation to take out more cops. You were supposed to be at home with the kids Jamie! We both took desk jobs to avoid one of us being put in harms way !" Eddie sat up forgetting the kids were only down the hall sleeping, letting her worry take off.

Fighting off sleep Jamie sat up too sighing. "I know I'm sorry babe but I didn't have a choice okay if was an order. Hey, come here."

Shaking her head Eddie took in deep breaths trying to pull out of his hug, finally giving him and using him as a pillow. "I can't lose you..we can't lose you Jamie. That's why we agreed to take desk jobs. "

Jamie rocked her against him, brushing a hand through her blond hair gently soothing her softly. "I know babe and I'm okay, I'm safe. Now I'm back to just training rookies just like you."

Eddie looked up at him forcing a smile. "You got lucky with me Reagan, don't ever forget that," she teased. Letting out one more sniffle Eddie rested her head against his chest sliding to lay down against him.

Holding her against him tightly Jamie nuzzled the back of her neck whispering in her ear. "I love you Eddie, and our kids so much. You're the world to me and I will always come back to you guys."


	15. Chapter 15

Time passes after the scare with Eddie and Jamie juggling work and raising their kids. Teddy hit the terrible two stage early showing a curiosity in everything around the house and climbing on things tiring the parents out.

Christa soon outgrew her carrier preferring to move around rather then be contained. With two mobile kids forced Eddie and Jamie to stay on their feet at home. Shortly after Teddy's second birthday Jamie came downstairs finding Teddy trying to climb the table. "Hey come here Spider-Man on the ground."

"No daddy," Teddy squirmed in his dad's arms raising a little fist as he twisted wanting to get down.

Holding onto him Jamie sat on the couch plopping Teddy beside him in the corner. "Nice hands and feet on ground Teddy. Daddy has to go work okay so be good for mommy." Teddy twisted around climbing on Jamie's lap for a hug.

"Kisses daddy pweeease," Teddy flashed his big blue eyes forcing Jamie to sigh and pick his son up for a hug and kisses, their daily routine before he left. Teddy stood up wrapping his arms around Jamie to hug him.

"I love you buddy. Be good boy," Jamie kissed him again turning to find Eddie watching him. "Pop said he's feeling better if you need backup. I'm training today but my cell is on okay, I love you," He leaned over Teddy's head for a kiss, picking up Christa for a cuddle before heading off to work.

He smiled at officers starting towards the pantry for a second cup of coffee when his name was called. Groaning low needing caffeine Jamie turned to Renzulli standing a few feet behind him. "Hey I need to talk with you kid, come to my office."

Sighing, Jamie followed his boss into the office, trying to gauge what was going on. "Have a seat kid geez. So, after your heroics I received word that someone recommend to give you a Commedation for bravery."

Seeing the confused expression on the younger man's face Renzulli handed Jamie a piece of paper. Jamie looked the paper over spotting his brother's name at the bottom designating him as the recommender. "Danny did this?"

"Yea he was apparently very impressed with your skills enough to offer a recommendation. Must have a really good job to get recognized by Danny, congrats kid. Ceremony is next week." Renzulli was happy to finally see the kid recognized by his family and see what he's seen since Jamie first started.

Jamie smiled feeling good that his big brother finally approved of something he did. "Thanks Sergeant." His eyes sparkled standing up thinking the conversation was over.

"Hey wait a second, one more thing kid but this has to stay between us until I tell the captain later. The reason I'm telling you is well we've been through a lot together kid and I need your help." He paused before going on, "I'm putting in my papers Reagan. These will be my last two weeks with the department."

Jamie stared, feeling a shock run through his spine not expecting his TO to say he's leaving. "Is this a joke Sarg? Are you serious?"

Renzulli gave a slight nod, a sad twinkle in his brown eyes. "yea I'm not joking about this one kid. I'm tired and think I put in a lot time with the department, it's my time to go. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Wow, I don't know what to say Sarg." Jamie felt at a loss for words at the shortened time with his friend. After all they'd been through he thought of Renzulli as family.

"Hey, you have to start tour but first I want you to take care of this precinct okay? I'm glad your training the rookies, now you can see what I went through with you." Both men laughed then fell quiet again. "Promise me kid and make sure to watch over your family. You got a good thing kid."

Jamie stood again, bringing his hand to touch his forehead in a respectful salute before extending the hand out. "I promise Sarg for both. You'll keep in touch won't you?"

"Of course Harvard, have to keep you in line even if I'm off the job," Renzulli grinned shaking his friend's hand before pulling him in to pat the younger man's back. "Thanks Jamie. You better get changed the rookies are waiting."

Nodding Jamie gave his boss one more look walking out to change quickly and meet with the rookie.

Back in Brooklyn Eddie kept the kids entertained with coloring activities and games but lost the battle as all they wanted to do was wander. Christa lay on her stomach bouncing happily while her brother climbed over her.

"Cwissy come," Teddy went to the floor on all fours so they were eye level. "Come on." He started to crawl around the table, turning to check on his little sister.

Eddie smiled at how good he was with her. "She might still be to little buddy, won't be able to crawl for another month." Christa blew a rasberry mid sentence with a slight bounce and started moving forward.

"Cwissy cwaling," Teddy sat down to clap his hands excited for his little sister to be mobile although unaware of how big a moment it is. "Good job Cwissy."

Tears stinging her eyes at her baby's milestone Eddie picked up her cell phone recording their two babies crawling around, Teddy in front stopping every few steps to check on his sister. Batting the tears away Eddie sent the video to Jamie. It wasn't the same as seeing her in person but at least he'd be able to see her.

"Good job baby girl," Eddie lifted Chrissy up and hugged her tightly receiving a rasberry in response. She couldn't believe how fast their babies were growing up. Heaving a sigh Eddie sat back watching with a smile.

Jamie didn't text back busy on shift training the new rookies before they hit the street during next tour. He arrived home just before eleven quietly shutting the door behind him. "Hey lambchop how was tour," Eddie looked up from the couch waiting up for him.

"Hey babe." Jamie took the spot next to her hugging her adding a kiss to her cheek. "I love you babe."

"Okay what's going on Reagan?" Eddie raised an eyebrow at him sensing something happened during tour that he wasn't telling her. One look into his eyes, she saw a deep sadness he didn't have when he left.

Jamie took a breath, kissing her again. "Renzulli put in his papers today he's leaving the department in two weeks."

Eddie stared at him pulling away shocked. "What? Wow," She stroked her fingers up and down his arm while he laid his head on her shoulder. They sat on the couch wordlessly absorbed in the fact their favorite Sergeant was leaving, anything else had to wait.

"It's like a member of the family is leaving," Jamie replied. "He was your first Sergeant, mine, Joe's..." Jamie put his arm around Eddie. "I've already been tapped to take his position. Mostly desk work but some field training."

"That's good lambchop," Eddie replied thinking about Christa's milestone. "Did you check your phone at all?"

"No, baby, I'm sorry. It was so busy."

Eddie took out her phone, "We had a pretty big event around here today." She hit the play button on the video of Teddy and Christa crawling around the floor.

"Oh, look at her, our big girl huh?" Jamie smiled watching the baby move unsteady but determined.

"Yeah, she's an over achiever just like her father,"Eddie replied. "Jamie...they are getting so big."

Jamie looked sideways at Eddie, "are you wanting more?"

"Not now," Eddie replied. "Eventually I do, when Christa is Teddy's age now I want to try. I was thinking about changing it up again at work..."

Jamie raised his eyebrow.

"I"m having a hard time in my position now, I don't like it and I'm not...I want to transfer to a precinct closer to home, leave Manhattan and get a post here in Brooklyn."

Jamie could tell there was a lot more to this desire than Eddie was sharing.


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie was surprised to wake up the following morning finding Eddie still laying in bed next to him. "Hey babe, don't you have tour you're going to be late."

"Hmm, yea I'm not feeling well. I'll call in if they need I can work from home," Eddie mumbled remaining on her side back to him. Half asleep Eddie fumbled for her phone while Jamie checked on the kids.

After checking on the kids Jamie started a pot of coffee and tea for Eddie before going back to check on Eddie. He neared the bedroom listening to her on the phone. "Yes sir I will." Pressing end she put the phone down and curled back in bed.

"I put tea on for you babe should be ready in a few." Jamie sat on the bed, placing a hand on her forehead feeling for a fever. "No fever what do you feel babe what hurts?"

"My stomach, I just need to rest Jamie. Can you stay here for a little?" Without waiting for him to answer Eddie shifted so her head rested on his lap. Heaving a sigh now certain there was something Eddie wasn't telling him Jamie put his arms around her and rubbed her back.

Jamie lifted Eddie easily so he could move on the bed to curl her body against him and massaged her stomach. "Eddie, is there something going on I need to know about?" He looked down eyes closed, her breath coming softly as she rested.

Shaking his head Jamie kissed her forehead and held her close so she'd feel safe. "I love you babe." He lay with her until sure she was asleep pulling away to get her tea before it evaporated. Setting the mug aside Jamie bit his lip in thought, grabbed his phone and dialed his father.

"Hey dad it's me, I have a question for you. How's Eddie doing working with you? "

"She's doing a good job son, nothing I've heard that would make me worry. Baker says she's a natural, why," Frank asked raising an eyebrow at the sudden call.

Jamie took his coffee down pouring the black liquid in a cup before answering. "She called out today complaining about a stomachache when she was fine last night. It just seems weird not like her at all."

"I'll ask around and let you know. Take good care of her son." Jamie promised ending the call hoping to find something. He took both mugs upstairs to their room finding Eddie on her laptop wide awake.

"Hey, here's your tea babe." Jamie set the mug down sitting on the bed next to her. Hearing him coming in Eddie shut the laptop down placing her head on his lap again.

"Thanks I actually do have to go in, forgot we have a report due today it's really important. Don't worry I'll take it easy and call you during meal." Without hesitation Eddie sat up taking a sip of the steaming tea Jamie made her.

Feeling Jamie's eyes drilling into her Eddie disappeared in the bathroom for a quick shower, sipping her coffee as she got ready. "Eddie," Jamie pleaded.

"I love you Jamie," Eddie pressed their lips together hard before heading to work leaving a very confused Jamie.

Eddie stepped into the floor she usually worked starting towards the office. She didn't want to come in but knew hiding wasn't what she would do. "Hey Janko glad you could make it into work," Samuels whispered approaching her with a smile.

"Just going to drop my stuff off and I'll get the report out," Eddie said quickly, going around him to her desk.

Samuels stepped in front to block her and grabbed her upper arm. "Don't worry about the report right now boss has a morning meeting anyway. I want to talk with you," he said moving closer.

Eddie pulled her arm away turning to walk away, looking back when he stopped her again. This time Eddie spun around quickly smacking his arm. "Do that again and you'll loose that arm then I'll bring you in."

A smirk brightening his face Samuels stepped forward and reached to grab her around the arm. On instinct Eddie blocked the grab attempt, instead pushing his arm away so he spun into the wall giving the petite officer control. "I warned you," she mumbled, holding him as she put the cuffs on.

"Well done officer Janko."

Still holding Samuels by the arm to keep him pinned allowed Eddie to turn although she already recognized the commissioner's voice. "Sir," Eddie greeted.

"I came to check on you when I heard you came after calling out sick but I see there is no need. You can handle yourself." Frank smiled impressed with the smaller woman, seeing what Jamie was talking about.

"Thank you sir but you can tell Jamie I'm okay. I know he called you worried. He's so overprotective," Eddie grinned catching the commissioner and her father in law's twinkling eyes showing guilt.

Frank chuckled, "I will pass on the message. Detective Baker can take him while you give Lieutenant Gornley your statement." Frank nodded towards the door signaling Baker to take Samuel as Gornley stepped in and Frank and baker left.

Sitting across from the young officer Gornley smiled letting her take as much time as needed. "It's okay probably all hitting you now huh? Take your time."

Eddie nodded at him. "Yea actually. Um it started…" Gornley listened carefully as Eddie explained and stated why she didn't say anything. After she finished Gornley pushed a yellow pad towards her to write everything she just told him.


	17. Chapter 17

In the following days Jamie and Renzulli were reassigned to partner together so Renzulli could train Jamie as a sergeant. In between calls on the last day, Jamie looked sideways at his friend and mentor. "Hey Sarg just like old times huh?"

Renzulli smiled back at the younger man . He was right Jamie was going far in the department, just like Joe. "Yea, it's good to be riding with you again kid. Kind of ironic we'd be riding together on my last day in the department."

"Hey, I want you to remember what I taught you okay? I hope they give you a good partner in kid although no one as good as me cause that's impossible," Renzulli smirked, laughing with Jamie.

Tour passed without incident sending the officers back to sign out. Jamie changed quickly wanting to say goodbye before heading home. He walked to the Sergeant office giving a gentle knock against the open door.

"Hey Sergeant just wanted to say goodbye," Jamie said stepping in.

Renzulli turned towards his old boot and friend smiling sadly. "You're a good kid Jamie, it was a pleasure riding with you. Keep that instinct okay, you'll go far." Renzulli extended a hand, shaking Jamie's adding a pat to the youngest Reagan's back with tear streaked eyes.

"Thanks for everything Sarg, you'll keep in touch?"

Giving a smile Renzulli promised he would, watching Jamie leave with a sad expression having to say goodbye after twenty one years on the force.

When Jamie arrived home he found Teddy sitting by the door still looking tired after his nap. The little boy lifted his arms up still holding onto his pacifier. "Hey buddy," Jamie greeted picking his son up to kiss the top of his head.

"Daddy," Teddy called laying against Jamie's chest and rubbed his little eyes tiredly. Jamie walked Teddy into the living room where Eddie and Christa cuddled on the couch.

"Hey babe, hey baby girl," Jamie kissed Christa rewarded with a loud squeal from the little girl then Eddie. Shifting Teddy into a laying position in his arms and rocking him when the little boy fussed Jamie kissed Eddie's cheek.

Eddie sighed tired with two moving kids who needed constant supervision, rested on Jamie's shoulder. "How was your day babe?"

"Tiring. Jamie, my dad called me before he's being transferred for the rest of his sentence to Albany. He might be getting out in another few years thanks to the information he provided.." Eddie paused long enough for Jamie to narrow his eyes.

"And what does that mean Eddie?"

At first Eddie didn't respond to his question looking at Christa instead. Clearing the frog in her throat Eddie's voice came back unevenly. "He needs my help Jamie. I'm going up there to help him sort some things out."

The initial shock forced Jamie to freeze, his heart stopping for a minute. "Eddie I would never tell you not to help your father. Do you want me to come? We could bring the kids or I could ask my grandfather to watch them.."

Eddie smiled at the offer but shook her head. "This is something I have to do for him but thanks. Take care of our babies okay?" She lay her head back on his shoulder missing Jamie's moist eyes.

He nodded quietly, shifting to hug Eddie. Even while dating they'd never been apart for more then a day or two. Eddie rested her head against his shoulder needing some cuddling time. With a soft smile Jamie kissed her head. "When do you have to leave?"

"Two days."

Sighing under his breath Jamie cradled her against him with Teddy on his lap happily hugging his daddy. The sweet scent of strawberry from Eddie's conditioner filled his senses causing Jamie to close his eyes and focus on that.

"I love you babe," he whispered softly,his warm breath sweeping down the side of her face.

"Me too Jamie, I'm going to miss you guys…" Eddie stopped there starting to get emotional thinking about leaving her little family. She curled into Jamie holding Christa for perhaps their last family cuddle.

Jamie wasn't scheduled to work the day Eddie had to leave which allowed him to drop her off at the airport for her 2pm flight. Buckling the kids in Eddie turned around teary eyed watching Jamie put her suitcase in the trunk.

He smiled sadly hating having to be apart from her for any amount of time. Climbing into the front Jamie pulled out taking the Belt Parkway towards Kennedy.

With traffic backed up due to ongoing construction they arrived forty five minutes later, still early enough for Eddie to go through without rushing. Jamie took her bags out of the trunk while Eddie said goodbye to Teddy and Christa.

"Love you mommy," Teddy replied forcing tears in Eddie's eyes. She moved back kissing Christa happily babbling away in her own car seat unaware of what was going on.

Already emotional Eddie looked back at Jamie, stepping closer to hug him. "I love you so much," she croaked hugging him tight around the waist.

Blinking back tears of his own Jamie hugged Eddie , resting his head against hers and moved it down to kiss her forehead, nose then lips with passion. Being much shorter forced Eddie to lean on her toes quickly moving her lips against his.

Bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks Jamie slowly pulled away, his eyes red with emotion. "Safe flight okay? Call me when you arrive." He watched with a sad expression as Eddie took her suitcase then walked inside.


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie somehow managed to make it onto the highway before tears flooded his vision forcing him to pull over. Closing his eyes Jamie leaned over hitting the lower steering wheel so the kids didn't see.

Busily wiping his eyes Jamie didn't notice the cop car pulling up behind him to investigate. Two cops came around on either side, the one on Jamie's side knocking gently seeing someone bent over the steering wheel.

Jamie sat up wiping his eyes with one hand, using the other to lower his Windows. "Afternoon sir you okay? "

"Yea I'm fine, I'm on the job actually shield number 60528 out of the 12th in Manhattan," Jamie told them. He slowly placed his hands up sowing the cop they were empty.

While the second officer checked his partner continued talking to Jamie. "Have you been drinking officer?"

Shaking his head Jamie met the officer's eyes sadly. "No just dropped off my wife at the airport Eddie Reagan, and this is the first time we've been apart. Those are our kids in the back. " this warranted a sympathetic look as the officer looked at the two happy kids in the back.

"He's a Reagan Simmons the commissioner's kid. You all right, having car trouble because we could give you a lift," the second officer Wallace approached on Jamie's side.

"No I just dropped my wife Eddie Reagan off at the airport, we've never been apart. I pulled over to get back in control before driving home," Jamie repeated for him not embarrassed to admit he got emotional.

Wallace offered a sad smile at the kid understanding with a wife at home himself. "Don't worry kid I get it. Sure you're okay, we can give you a lift."

"I'm good thanks though. Stay safe out there okay?" The officers nodding promising they would before returning to their squad car.

By the time Jamie reached home Christa was crying and Teddy was whining he was hungry. Jamie took the baby out first and put her in her sling before taking Teddy in to his hip, " We'll eat in a minute, Teddy bear," Jamie assured his son.

Jamie put Christa in her swing, but as soon as she was down, the baby began to scream. Teddy kept himself patient while Jamie tried to fix his snack and soothe the baby.

"Daddy, cwissy miss mommy? Teddy asked. "That why she cry?"

Jamie was holding Christa, "I think she has a tummy ache." He looked down at his daughter not really sure why she was so upset. "What's wrong baby are you hungry again?" Taking the right bottle out from the fridge Jamie tried offering it sighing as Christa turned away.

He managed to finish making Teddy a snack turning to sooth Christa with slow rocks. "It's okay baby girl shh." Holding Christa against his chest Jamie walked the house length holding his girl close.

Christa waved her little hands shifting in Jamie's arms to get comfortable wailing. "Daddy has you baby," Jamie whispered rubbing her stomach while walking around the living room continuing to cradle her.

"Daddy, milk please," Teddy appeared in the doorway with food smeared across his mouth from the snack. .

"Okay buddy I'm coming." Sighing Jamie shifted Christa walking back into the kitchen to put her back in her carrier for a minute while he got Teddy milk. Soon as he put Christa down she began wailing again forcing Teddy to cover his ears.

Scrunching up his face Teddy sat back at the table and put his head down holding his hands over his ears. "Stop Christa, no cwying ."

Jamie poured milk quickly bringing it to Teddy so he could go attend to Christa. Lifting her out of the seat Jamie rocked her again sighing rattled trying rubbing a hand over her head. The kids were out of routine and with Eddie leaving it was hitting them all.

"It'll be okay baby daddy and Teddy are here. Mommy will call later okay?"

Teddy came out finishing his breakfast to Jamie holding Christa close comforting her quietly. "All done daddy, cuddles?"

"Okay I have to wash your hands first buddy your all sticky. Let's go into the bathroom and wash you up." Still holding Christa despite Teddy's scrunched face he led them into the bathroom where they had a stool for Teddy to reach.

Rocking Christa slowly Jamie supervised his son washing his hands, helping him get the food from his mouth. "Good job buddy, come to the living room." Teddy turned the light off for the following his daddy to the couch climbing up all by himself.

Instead of sitting by Jamie's side Teddy looked at his sister warily as she continued whining. "No Cwissy my turn."

"I'll hug you too buddy just want to get Christa calm okay." Jamie sighed wearily. Nothing seemed to be working and it broke his heart.

"No." teddy slid off the couch pouting as he kicked the couch.

Seeing no choice Jamie shifting Christa so he could pick up the cell phone he left charging, dialing his brother's number.

"Hey kid, what's going on? Who is that Christa?" Danny frowned hearing the chaos through the phone.

"Danny I know it's early but I need help. Christa won't stop and Teddy.. we dropped Eddie off at the airport today and.." Jamie stopped there having to bite his lip from rehashing the emotions from the car.

"Hang on kid I'm on my way, keep calm." Danny ended the call heading to his brother's house for back up.


	19. Chapter 19

Danny arrived promptly en tour to the 5-4 early but gladly turning around to help his brother. He walked right in to Christa being rocked by Jamie while Teddy held his ears kicking the couch. "Give me Christa kid." Taking his neice slowly Danny smiled down at her. "Hey beautiful what's the matter?"

In her uncle's arms Christa calmed down allowing Jamie to hold Teddy and sooth him. "Thanks Danny I tried everything but.."

"I know kid, they could sense your emotions too that's why. You're upset Eddie left and they felt that. There you go Christa," Danny soothed in a voice reserved only for his family as he placed her in the carrier.

With both kids calm Jamie sighed cradling Teddy close while giving his big brother a grateful look. "This is the first time we've been apart Danny, she had something with her father being transferred."

Danny frowned, "I thought he was transferred right after the boiler room incident. He's being transferred again? Do you know where to?"

"Albany. Is that typical being transferred so many times?" Jamie read Danny's face not needing him to say anything to know it wasn't. "What are you thinking Danny, do you think she left?"

"No Eddie loves you. Maybe he did get transferred don't jump to any conclusions okay? I'll look into it for you okay but you need to stay calm. Why don't you ask pops to come over at least for the first few days." Not waiting for Jamie to answer Danny dialed their grandfather's number to invite him over.

Jamie used Teddy as a source of strength. "Okay pops will be here in a little while. I know your upset kid but you have to channel that for them okay? "

"Okay thanks Danny," Jamie nodded feeling better. Kissing the kids Danny slipped out leaving Jamie with his two babies until Henry arrived. Jamie brought the carrier next to him sighing. "I love you guys, we all do. You're lucky to be Reagans because we always have each other's backs."

He paused smiling back at Teddy watching intently as Jamie talked. "No matter what family comes first. Keep being a god big brother to Christa, always have her back, protect her the way my brothers did for me. I could always count on uncle Danny and uncle joe. "

Thinking back to all the times Danny came to help Jamie when he was having trouble made Jamie swallow hard. "I don't think uncle Danny realized how much I looked up to him growing up. Not just him, uncle joe and grandpa that's why I became a cop."

Jamie didn't hear his grandfather come in the house as he continued talking. "Bring a Reagan and a cop it's an honor. Whatever you want to do we'll be here supporting you. Your mom is a great cop too with great instinct."

"If that's what you want to do we'll be behind you. "

"Unless they want to become smoke eaters I draw the line there," Henry said with a smile joining them.

Jamie laughed at his grandfather giving a shake of his head. "Really pop? Thanks for coming pop."

"Anytime and every time kiddo you know that. Besides If it means seeing my beautiful great grandkids.." Henry offered a smile taking Christa out of her carrier to bond. "I remember when each of you were this little, then niki, Jack and Sean. "

The two men exchanged a smile as Henry looked down at Christa. "I used to tell your father exactly what you told your kids and your father passed it down to you.."

Something in henry's voice made Jamie look his grandfather over quickly. The older man focused on smiling at Christa, playing with her until she started laughing. "You okay pop," Jamie asked.

"I'm fine," Henry insisted, brushing off the concern. Jamie narrowed his eyes feeling differently. For an 82 year old Henry was in remarkable shape from his years of training but something didn't feel right. When he was able to catch his grandfather's eye Jamie noticed the tire in them.

"Sure you're okay grandps, doesn't look loke you slept last night."

Sighing, Henry looked at his grandson blue eyes firm. "I'm fine. Will Eddie be back in time for my birthday?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't miss it pop. She's supposed to call when she lands so I'll remind her." Remembering she was on a flight Jamie checked the time, calculating her arrival to be around two.

Their attention turned to Teddy and Christa starting a game with them until both fell asleep. Jamie tucked Teddy in kissing his head then stopped in Christa's room to do the same. "You had a long day I'm going to make my leave but I'm around the corner if you need."

After Henry left and with both kids asleep Jamie used the time to clean up a little and start the wash. At exactly two while he folded the towels that just came from the dryer Jamie's cell rang pulling him away from the task.

Picking the phone up Jamie smiled seeing Eddie's number. "Hey babe you got there okay?"

"Yea, it wasn't a long flight. I'm in a cab heading to see my father but I wanted to let you know I got here. How are the kids," Eddie asked looking out the window sighing.

"Missing you already. Hey pop wanted to know if you'll be home in time for his birthday on Friday," Jamie remembered promising to remind her.

I should be able to yeah, I wouldn't miss it. Give the kids hugs and kisses for me okay I'll call back later so I can talk to them." She paused before adding, "I love you lambchop."

"Love you too Eddie.."


	20. Chapter 20

When the kids woke up around three thirty Jamie brought them to the backyard so they could play before dinner. Christa babbled away watching the birds and clouds pass across the stretch of blue sky while her brother kicked a soccer ball with Jamie.

Growing bored Teddy bolted to the swings set trying to climb up on his own. "Swing daddy, push please."

Smiling, Jamie brought Christa over into the infant swing so he could push of them. "Hold on buddy." Jamie gave hIs son a slow push smiling. "Move your legs buddy."

In her own swing Christa screeched in annoyance the swing wasn't going anywhere. "Hey, I didn't forget you." Jamie gave a much lighter push watching his daughter squeal in delight as she moved like her big brother.

"Daddy, Cwissy go higher?" Teddy asked watching his sister away just a little bit.

"No, no buddy," Jamie replied. "She's too tiny to go high. You're a big boy,"

Teddy beamed at the label of big boy as he went swinging. When the swinging was done Jamie took both kids into the house in time for the bell to ring. Sighing Jamie carried Christa with him opening the door, surprised to see his grandfather outside.

"Come in pops," Jamie offered leading him into the kitchen to set Christa in her chair. Jamie fixed teddy some milk and crackers the heated Christa's bottle. He turned quickly when he heard Hnery scold, "No, no,Teddy, that bad for the baby!"

Teddy looked up innocently holding a cracker out to offer his sister stopping when he was caught. "She's little yet buddy and can't eat what you can. " shaking his head at them relieved Henry caught it Jamie checked the bottle before giving it to Christa.

"I came back to ask if you and the kids wanted to come over for dinner. Your father should be getting off around six thirty so dinner should be by seven," Henry told him eyes on Teddy who went back to eating with a pout.

"Yea sure pops," Jamie agreed with a nod. He would never turn down an invitation for them to spend time with his father and grandfather. "You need me to bring anything?"

Henry waved off the offer leaving to start so back so they didn't eat later then seven. Jamie sat at the table watching Christa finish her bottle easily handing it back to Jamie. She pointed to the crackers teddy ate with one little finger. "Aah."

"Sorry baby girl not yet. Do you want apple sauce instead?"

Christa shook her head pointing again firmly babbling. "aah." Sighing Jamie took her out washing her mouth and hands with a washcloth while she squirmed to watch her big brother.

When Teddy finished he brought his plate to the sink helped by Jamie. With some time left they went to play before Jamie washed both kids changing them into new outfits. Christa sported a pretty pink dress, her hair up in pigtails while he put Teddy in blue jeans and a nice long sleeve drol green shirt.

"We're going to eat with grandpa and great grand pop tonight," Jamie told them carrying both kids downstairs. When he bent to put Teddy down the little boy wrapped his arms around Jamie refusing forcing Jamie to carry them both around the block.

By the time he arrived Frank also just got home from work greeting son with a smile taking over the kids for a special grandpa hug. "How are doing son?"

"I'm okay dad just you know adjusting." Jamie shrugged trying to blow off the question but Frank's Detective side sensed his youngest was struggling.

"You know we're here when you need," Frank reminded sitting Teddy down beside him while Jamie set Christa in the booster seat. Jamie nodded already knowing setting on Teddy's right to watch over him.

Frank poured wine for the three catching his fathers face. "You okay pops, look tired today. I could have picked something up if you didn't feel up to making dinner."

"I'm fine Francis, lets eat." Folding their hands Jamie and Frank exchanged the same worried look knowing something was not right with the older man. Not the time or place to discuss it they prayed before starting to eat.

After dinner Jamie stood to clear interrupted by Henry clearing his throat. "If you don't mind I'll take the kids into the living room for some quality time with their great grandpa." Taking Teddy's hand Henry lifted Christa taking them into the living room.

Jamie helped clear, starting to wash while Frank saved the leftovers in a container. "Dad, is pop okay he's been acting.."

"Weird yea I noticed too son but every time I ask he insists he's fine. I might ask Linda to come over and talk him into getting checked out. He looks to tired and might only listen to her," Frank sighed worried.

Jamie quietly finished washing the dishes, joining his grandfather in the living smiling watching him play with Teddy and Christa. "You don't remember but I did this with all of you. Jamie, would you really be okay with Teddy joining the family business?"

"Yea, I'd worry but he's a Reagan and if it's what he wants.. Christa too she has a lot of Eddie in her stubbornness sometimes worse then mine but strong and ready to prove herself. Eddie is a good cop so I have no doubt they would be too."

Henry smiled at him. "You are too, don't sell yourself short okay? You have instincts that I've only seen in one other person and that was joe. Keep that instinct okay and you'll go far."

"Thanks pop.."

Frank announced coffee but Teddy was starting to grow tired forcing Jamie to collect his kids and head home. "You sure you don't want to stay here tonight?" Frank asked as Jamie picked Christa up and bounced her on his hip. "You ready to go home cutie pie?"

"Daddy, Mommy?" Teddy asked missing his mother very much.

"Mommy will call soon," Jamie told Teddy. "Maybe in the morning. Say bye bye to Grandpa."

Teddy gave hugs goodbye and obidiently went with Jamie to the car. "Cwissy go in her chair? I go in my chair."

"Yes, that's a good boy, you both have to sit in your chairs. Get on in there." Jamie secured both children in their seats and started for home.

Both kids went down easily, dozing off from an emotional and busy day. Around 3 am Jamie felt a tiny body next to his. He opened his eyes and found Teddy cuddled up with him. "Just for tonight, okay Teddy Bear?" Jamie asked. Teddy nodded and laid his head down, holding his own Teddy bear. He fell asleep again in almost seconds.


	21. Chapter 21

Christa cried to be fed at six then Jamie got himself ready for the day. While Jamie was giving Teddy his breakfast the skype ring began on the computer. Jamie knew it would be Eddie. "Hey, babe, how are you?" Jamie asked.

"We're good, things are going really well. How are you?"

"Mommy!" Teddy squealed hearing Eddie's voice. He nearly toppled his high chair trying to get out. "Out out!"

Laughing at their son Jamie lifted Teddy out, carrying him to the table so he could see Eddie. "Mommy, wuv you," Teddy cried pressing a hand to his mouth blowing a kiss at the screen that melted Eddie's heart.

"Oh my baby boy I miss you too Teddy bear. Can't wait to see you."

"Hows your dad babe," Jamie asked, bouncing the little boy to keep him happy while reaching to take Christa out of her seat. On his daddy's lap Teddy reached two little hands out to his mom.

Eddie smiled at him seeing his hands in front of her through the screen. "He's settling in so I should be home late Saturday. How's everyone there, your dad, pops, Danny?"

Jamie frowned, reminding him of the health worries his grandfather was hiding. "Actually pop hasn't been looking to good. He's been really tired and not himself even dad noticed and we're both worried."

"Hey let me know okay? I'm going to call back tonight to say goodnight okay? I love you Jamie, tell everyone I said hi okay?" Promising he would Jamie ended the call and brought Teddy back to his seat for breakfast.

While he got breakfast ready Jamie spoke to his son. "Do you want to color mommy a pretty card for when she comes home?" A long squeal from Teddy gave Jamie his answer.

Over the next few days Eddie called at least twice a day in the morning and night so she could say goodnight before the kids fell asleep. With each passing day all Jamie could think about was Eddie coming home to them.

He shuffled through the next few days dropping both kids at daycare and picking them up at his father's after tour, allowing him to see his grandfather. The usually healthy man's eyes sagged with exhaustion as he let Jamie in.

"Pops something isn't right you look more tired every day. It's about time you see a doctor don't you think," Jamie asked following him inside to the living room where his kids played on the floor.

Henry huffed at jamie's request. "I don't need a doctor, I'm old not dead yet. You sound more like your father, I expect that from Erin not you."

Sighing at his grandfather's stubbornness Jamie picked both kids up hesitating. "Want me to stay until dad gets home?"

"Go take your kids home, they're hungry and tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

Giving his grandfather one last look Jamie took the two home preparing dinner for them, his cell close waiting for Eddie to call. He'd just finished stirring the sauce when the skype ringtone sounded for an incoming video call.

Quickly leaving the sauce in two strides Jamie answered the call smiling at his Eddie. "Hey babe."

"Hey lambchop how's it going?" From the other room Teddy dropped the toys he'd been playing with receiving a raspberry from his sister as he ran into the kitchen. Laughing Jamie lifted him into the chair so he could see her, going to get Christa.

With a little finger Teddy pointed at the screen then waved at her. "Mommy, miss you."

"Yes Teddy bear, hey Christa.. Is it me or have they gotten bigger in the last Jamie? How are they doing? Am I missing a lot?" Jamie laughed waiting until she stopped firing questions to answer.

"They're fine babe getting big yes. Christa won't sit still as you can see and Teddy is doing great in daycare. He really likes books according to his teacher. They've been spending a lot of time with pop." Jamie paused again worry for his grandfather overcoming him.

In the minute Jamie's cell rang on the table in front of them snapping Jamie back to reality as he checked the caller ID. "It's my dad hang on, hey dad.."

Jamie's face crumpled listening to his father's hoarse wavering voice on the other side. "Jamie your grandfather.."

"Dad I just saw him, he looked tired again but..I picked the kids up and saw him just a few hours ago he was fine. Do you need me to come over and help? Is he dizzy, maybe Linda can come check him," Jamie suggested shaking his head In confusion.

Frank cleared his throat trying again only to hear his voice crack with emotions. He swallowed hard before finally speaking. "Jamie he's in the hospital.

The line went quiet with only Jamie breathing in shocked and scared for his grandpa. Eddie watched his face change into a deep worry. "What happened?"

"We don't know yet son, the doctors are working on him right now. I called Danny and Erin they're both on their way and Linda picked the boys up from their friends house," Frank told him softly, hearing the anxiety in his son's voice.

"Okay I'm on my way to." Numbly Jamie hung up having to sit down until the shock wore out.

"Jamie, what's wrong babe?"

Jamie shook his head in response. "Pops is in the hospital…"


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 14

By the time Jamie arrived his family already filled the private waiting room reserved for important people. He carried both kids inside scanning everyone's faces before asking the question that he needed to know. "How's pop?"

Surprising to all Danny moved closer to his brother with red, puffy eyes. "The doctor just came out saying they're working on him but they found something in his blood so I ordered a to screen to see what.."

Jamie shook his head hearing what his brother was saying but not believing it. "I'll find out what happened kid and who did this to him," Danny promised. He raised a hand to cup his brother's shoulder but Jamie moved away having none of it.

Erin sat in the chairs holding Niki against her comforting the shocked woman. Two seats over Linda kept the worried boys busy with conversation to keep their minds off what was going on while holding back her own emotions. Frank stood away from his family using the wall as a support holding back the worry for his father.

The room fell quiet with every Reagan consumed with worry for their grandfather, great grandfather and father.

Jamie approached Frank with both children. "Dad can you take Christa for me?" Frank adored both grandchildren but had a soft spot for his little granddaughter. 'She's really missing Eddie. She should be back in a couple of days.'

Frank took the kicking and cooing baby girl into his arms. "I dont' know what's happening Jamie," Frank replied. "They said he has some kind of poison, I'm so worried."

"I know you are Dad" Jamie sighed. "I know." He could see the aging in his father's worried blue eyes.

Teddy looked at Jamie, "Daddy, where we?"

"At the hospital, buddy," Jamie replied. "Great Grandpa has a boo boo."

"Boo boo, we kiss?" Teddy asked.

"Soon," Jamie assured the squirming little boy.

Teddy laid his head on Jamie's shoulder. Christa looked around and pulled at Frank's mustache. If not for the kids, Frank would have gone insane. Finally it was upon them, "Henry Reagan."

All eyes popped to the young looking doctor approaching them, with neither a smile of frown upon her face. "How is he doctor?"

"We found a large dosage of unknown substance in his body, which took awhile to remove. If he wakes up we can assess the damage.."

"If?" Jamie clutched Teddy against him as a source of strength. He didn't see Danny join his brother until a hand clapped Jamie's shoulders supportively.

"The dosage was large and while we are fighting the effects it will be hard until we know exactly what to combat it with. The nurses are getting him settled so you can go in and see him. I'll come back and check on him later," the doctor met Frank's eye with an apologetic twinkle before starting to the back.

Frank's mind was whirling worried and angry at whoever did this to his father. "Why don't you sit down Frank until the nurses come back?" Linda quickly jumped in her mother and nurse training kicking in as she helped her father in law to a chair.

Jamie turned finding his big brother's eyes watching him a fire burning in the Detective's. "I'm going to find whoever did this and make them pay.."

The nurses returned shortly after to bring them back but none were prepared for what they found. Henry lay with his eyes closed hooked up to machines monitoring his vitals. His face turned pale, chest rising and falling the only sign he was still with them.

Tears clouded Frank's eyes as he moved closer, immediately taking his father's wrinkled hand. "Hey pop," he greeted. "We're al here pop.."

Wordlessly Jamie gently patted his grandfather's leg while Erin stood beside her father quivering. Danny went around the other side to kiss his grandfather's cheek signing. "Boo boo," Teddy reminded his father squirming to have a turn. Keeping his promise Jamie carefully lowered the little boy so he could kiss his great grandfather's cheek too.

There was nowhere else the Reagans wanted to be at that moment then with their loved one. Jamie sat Teddy in a chair with toys to keep him occupied for awhile. Frank pulled up another chair close to the bed so he could be by his father's side watching Christa looking up at her great grandfather laying beside him.

Jack and Sean joined Teddy helping keep their little cousin busy while Niki remained by her mother's side. No one left the room not to take a phone call or anything.

Gornley, Baker, and Garret popped in later on to check with the family if they needed anything and wish Henry well.

Just after seven thirty a knock gently tapped the door from Baez just finishing your and coming to support the family. She was in awe at how unified the family was, leaning on each other in the time of need. Right behind her Renzulli appeared hearing through the channels about the oldest Reagan.

"Sir, everyone," Baez greeted looking at each family member before finally coming upon her partner. His eyes were bloodshot red with dark puffs underneath from stress. "How is your father doing sir?"

"He's not out of the woods just yet," Frank sighed grateful for the concern.

"I'll be sure to pray for him," Baez promised.

Renzulli interrupted with a knock spotting the familiar family gathering together. "As will I sir. If there's anything any of you need just ask." His eyes fell on Jamie emphasizing the option that they had outside help as well.

After staying for a little the visitors took leave so the family had privacy. Teddy slid off the chair to his father arms raised wanting to be picked up. Seeing his boy getting tired and Christa already fast asleep in her grandfather's arms Jamie decided it was time to go too.

He drove home to an empty house tucking the kids in before going to bed himself. Before falling asleep Jamie text Eddie goodnight realizing he didn't receive a call from her, falling asleep before she could answer.


	23. Chapter 23

When Jamie woke the following morning he immediately checked his cell sighing when there were no texts or missed calls from Eddie. He jumped in the shower quickly, heading downstairs to make a quick breakfast wanting to go see his grandfather.

Breakfast passed smoothly allowing Jamie time to change both kids without rushing. "We're going to see great grandpa today. Yeah you can bring teddy."

Giving his father a broad smile Teddy clutched the curly haired teddy bear against him tightly while following his dad out to the car. Getting both kids into the car seats Jamie sighed starting towards the hospital.

He found a spot close to the doors so they wouldn't have to walk far and took the elevator up to nine. When the doors opened they rounded a corner walking inside the room. Danny looked up from standing beside their grandfather's bed.

"Hey kid, hey guys," Danny greeted softly, a tired look in his eyes from not sleeping.

"How is he," Jamie whispered joining his brother by the bed. Henry lay as he did yesterday, eyes closed and still hooked up to machines monitoring his health. Danny only shook his head in response. "He hasn't woken up yet."

Both brothers inhaled unevenly sharing a deep concern. Teddy went around his father to pull on Danny's dress pants. Giving his nephew a smile Danny lifted the little boy up allowing him to kiss his cheeks. "How's my little buddy doing?"

Teddy lifted the bear up to show his uncle. Danny was grateful to his nephew for providing a small distraction. "Baez is dumping grandpa's phone to see who he called right before this happened. Hopefully that'll lead to something."

The machine beeped turning both brother's attention back to the bed for a minute. "I hate seeing grandpa like this Danny..he looks so..he doesn't .."

Hearing the emotions, Danny placed a supportive hand on his brother's arm nodding. "I know kid but I promise whoever it is I will find them, no matter how long it takes."

The brothers fell quiet again watching their grandfather lay still, eyes closed. Sighing Danny fished his vibrating phone from the top pocket of his jacket answering it. "What do you got Baez?" One eyebrow raised listening to his partner. "Good job, shoot me the address I'll meet you there."

"We got an address kid I have to go." Danny quickly handed Teddy back, turning to the bed so he could kiss his grandpa's head before rushing out.

With a sigh Jamie turned to his grandfather, setting both kids on the bed. "Hey pops, came to see how you were doing. We're all worried about you.." He paused shaking his head when no response came. Jamie reached a hand out taking his grandfather's and just waited hopefully.

In Brooklyn Danny gave Baez a quick nod before kicking in the door. "Police don't move." Reacting quickly Danny managed to avoid a hit firing back quickly. The three men scattered in different directions followed closely by the Detective's.

"Hey police stop right there," Danny barked following one. The perp spun around missing the Detective by several feet. Danny stood ready to fire back nu aware of the second perp hiding to the right.

"Danny watch out," Baez yelled, quickly pushing her partner out of the way while drawing and firing herself. She stumbled back on impact managing to hit the perp allowing police to cuff him.

Panting, Danny knelt by his partner's side checking her over. "I need a bus now! Hey, look at me where are you hit? "

Baez pulled her shirt up slightly revealing a dent in the vest they wore. "I'm okay.." Danny sighed in relief staying with her while studying the two men. "Where's the woman? Hey where's your boss tough guy?"

He received a cocky smirk from the guy passing them to be brought in. "Damnit. Hey stay right there your still getting checked out. You did good partner, thanks." Baez grumbled caught trying to get up on her own accord.

BWhile the medics checked Baez over Danny made a phone call continuing to watch his partner. "Dad, it's me. No we got three guys but not the ringleader she must have dodged when we came in. We're bringing them in so I'll get one of them to flip. Okay."

Back at the hospital Frank shut the call sighing. "We didn't get them only three guys but Danny said he's going to try and flip them."

Jamie closed his eyes hoping Danny finds whoever did this quickly for their grandfather. He turned to check on his grandfather breathing in unevenly at how small he looked in the bed.

"How you doing Jamie," frank studied his son frowning at the sad look on Jamie's look, how he looked at his grandfather. Consumed in his own worry over his father Frank should have seen Jamie was struggling too alone with the kids, his wife elsewhere.

"I'm okay dad just worried about pops and missing Eddie." Jamie turned to his kids sleeping nearby soundly. He sighed wondering why she hadn't called or text him back yet knowing she had to gotten the message.

Pulling out his phone Jamie checked for any new messages sighing when he didn't see any. "Jamie are you okay son? Something is on your mind and it isn't just about pops. Is it Eddie, is everything okay?"

"Yea I think so at least. Armin was transferred to another prison so she went to settle him in but I haven't heard from her.." Jamie trailed off looking at his phone again hoping it would ring.

"I'm sure she'll call son." Frank turned back to Henry pulling up a chair. Breathing unevenly Jamie sat on the edge where his kids slept brushing Teddy's hair first then running his finger over Christa's closed fist.

"You need to sleep Jamie. Bring the kids home and come back tomorrow," Frank told him, even with the younger man's back to him the father could sense when something was wrong with his kids.

Tiredly Jamie agreed kissing his grandfather before scooping his kids up taking them home. Tonight he laid down with them wanting to have them nearby

"Jamie?"

In his sleep Jamie moaned hearing Eddie calling his name from far away. He turned over calling her as he tried waking himself up.

"Jamie."

The second time his name was called it sounded closer but exhaustion kept Jamie from opening his eyes. Watching the kids alone and shuttling them to the hospital wore Jamie down aside in addition to the mental exhaustion of worry for his grandfather.

"Jamie!"

Jamie slowly fluttered his eyes open taking several minutes for the room to focus. When it finally did he saw the figure standing over them, waking him up immediately. "Eddie!" Jamie sprung up and grabbed her hand, pulling her on his lap quickly hugging her tightly.

"Hey babe, how are you doing," Eddie smiled at him, eyes twinkling worried about all of them.

"I missed you Eddie, I missed you so much." Jamie rubbed his hands across her back nuzzling her neck. He leaned up for a kiss letting it linger for a minute before kissing her again hard..

Eddie smiled at him their eyes lock lost in the moment. "I missed you too lambchop. How's pop feeling?" Their heads rested against each other reconnecting after the past few days apart which seemed like months.

"He's..still not awake yet..he looks so small Eddie I'm worried about him," Jamie inhaled unevenly, receiving a hug from Eddie comfortingly rubbing small circles over his back. "I'm glad you're back Eddie.."


	24. Chapter 24

"Mommy.." Teddy rubbed his eyes hearing the familiar voice, sitting up for confirmation. His blue eyes watered seeing his mommy sitting only feet away on the bed. "Mommy." Bursting into happy tears that woke Christa up Teddy climbed over Jamie onto Eddie wrapping his arms around her.

Smiling brightly Eddie lifted Teddy into a tight hug against her placing kisses on his head. "Hey Teddy bear I missed you too." Her blue eyes glanced Christa calming down in Jamie's arms their family together again. "Why don't you rest lambchop? I'll take the kids for a bit and you can meet us later."

"I want to see pops but with you home Ill actually sleep tonight," cradling Christa against his chest Jamie leaned closer for one more kiss. "I'll change her so we can go."

A half hour later they started back to the hospital Jamie's last official day off before he returned to work without Renzulli there joking or teasing him. Keeping his eyes on the road Jamie got them to the hospital helping unload the kids and led them to Henry's room.

After the bust Danny was determined to question the perps they collared but wanted to check in on his grandfather first. Hearing footsteps the older Reagan looked back noding at his brother. "He still hasn't.." Danny stopped seeing Eddie following with Christa in her arms.

"Eddie, you're back. "

"Yea Danny came back this morning hearing pop was in the hospital ," Eddie approached the bed, shifting Christa so she could take Henry's cold hand. "Hey Henry came to check on you, got worried when I heard you were here."

A low groan escaped from the bed as Henry slowly squeezed his eyes shut to adjust before opening them and looked around. "Eddie.."

Eddie smiled down at the man who had been a grandfather figure to her all these years. "Hey, is this what happens when I go away huh? How are you feeling Henry," Eddie spoke to the older man in a soft, even tone continuing to hold his hand.

"Sore and tired but okay..what happened?" Henry turned to his oldest grandson figuring Danny would know more then anyone why he was there.

"We're not a hundred percent pops but we think someone did this to you. Rest right now okay I'm going to call dad and let him know." Danny pulled out his phone Stepping into the hallway more for a minute to calm his emotions before making the call.

Jamie smiled setting Teddy beside his great grandfather staying behind just in case. The smile on Henry's face brightened both Jamie and Eddie's spirits glad to see Henry okay. Teddy sat beside his great grandfather trying to engage the older man in a game.

Returning into the room Danny smiled standing beside his little brother. They exchanged a smile that warmed Danny's heart seeing his brother happy and their grandfather okay.

Visitors from Henry's old police days stopped by throughout the day checking on their friend and former Commissioner. Frank arrived around five thirty followed by Erin, holding an unlit birthday cake to celebrate Henry's birthday.

Danny left for work with two pieces of cake for him and Baez allowing Jamie and Eddie to visit with the kids and Frank. Seeing how tired Jamie was Eddie offered to pick up dinner so they could rest.

Exhausted from being shuttled back and forth Teddy fell asleep on the ride home, waking up as they pulled in. Jamie lifted Christa so Eddie could carry Teddy in and get him washed up taking her upstairs to change her diaper. Placing a kiss on her forehead Jamie carried his girl into the kitchen.

Edie surveyed the table smiling missing her family terribly even though it was good to see her father. "So instead of finishing his five years dad should be out in two and a half if he continues to show good behavior.."

"That's great Eddie , I'm really happy for you," Jamie turned his lettuce over mixing the dressing.

After dinner they settled in for a movie until the kids fell asleep less then halfway through. Eddie carried Teddy to his room tucking him in while Jamie did the same for Christa then switched. Meeting in the hallway their hands clasped heading into the bedroom.

Changing quickly Jamie climbed under the covers glad to have his beautiful Eddie back in his arms. Eddie appeared two minutes later slipping into his awaiting arms, missing feeling his presence while she slept.

"I'm so glad your back " Jamie whispered into her ear softly, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Eddie nuzzled against him smiling.

"I am too Jamie."

With one hand Jamie lifted her chin for a kiss. Complying Eddie let their lips meet quickly reacquainting. "I love you.."

"Love you too Eddie…"

They cuddled together blankets wrapped tightly around them with Jamie rubbing a hand across Eddie's waist admiring her. She breathed deeply head resting on his chest listening to his heart beating quickly in her ear.

"Jamie?"

"Yea?" Jamie glanced down surprised to see her blue eyes looking up at him twinkling.

"Be safe out there tomorrow. Remember what you promised when we had Teddy," Eddie sighed.

Pulling her closer Jamie sealed his promise to come home safe with a kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Henry remained in the hospital for a week before being released back into Frank's care. Danny and Baez worked tirelessly to flip the perps who finally cracked and admitted their boss already fled to Florida before she could get caught.

Jamie woke early to find another person giggling beside him early Sunday morning. Opening his eyes slowly he saw Christa sitting up clapping her hands while she watched him with bright blue eyes. "Eddie.." Jamie looked to his left expecting to see Eddie smirking at him finding an empty spot instead.

"Eddie?" Jamie lifted Christa placing a kiss on her head as he stood checking the bathroom for his wife. The door was closed but when he pushed it opened, finding Eddie washing her mouth. "Hey babe you okay?"

"Uh yea I think so. Thanks for getting Christa.."

Jamie frowned. "I thought you got her, she was on the bed with me.." Jamie looked down at his daughter finding her watching him with an amused smile. "Think this little girl got out herself. What's wrong Eddie, not feeling well?"

"No just need to rest would you mind if we just stayed in today? I want to catch up with you and the kids.." Eddie walked past him laying back down in bed pulling the covers around with Jamie right behind him.

"Of course babe how about I make you runny sunny side eggs with bacon and we'll decide what to do today. " still holding Christa in his arms Jamie leaned down feeling her forehead with his lips checking for a fever glad to find her cool. He glanced her over worried about the sudden bout of illness.

Eddie smiled when he pulled away shaking her head at him. "No fever just feeling sick, upset stomach… I don't want eggs though maybe just toast Jamie sat on the bed holding Christa with one arm taking her hand with the other to squeeze gently.

"Stay in bed, I'll bring you breakfast okay." He handed Christa over going downstairs to make breakfast for all of them. Eddie looked down at her daughter smiling taking the time to catch up until Jamie came back.

When Jamie returned Teddy and Christa both sat on the bed with Eddie watching a cartoon on television. He smiled, admiring his family bringing the tray over giving one to Eddie then carefully placing one on Teddy's lap. Before eating his own breakfast Jamie sat Christa with him helping her eat.

"Look Teddy, what is that," Eddie asked watching Bugs Bunny bounce across the screen chased by Elmer Fudd expecting him to just name what animal Bugs Bunny was.

Teddy looked up from his toast laughing at the silly rabbit. "Bugs Bunny," he answered continuing to laugh. "Silly." Eddie turned to Jamie quickly shocked at their son's specific answer wondering how long she was really away from them.

"Wow nice Teddy bear.." Jamie too raised an eyebrow just as surprised by the answer, turning back to the show. Sitting between Joe and Eddie, Christa clapped her hands at the antics of classic silly Looney Toons.

"Are you sure he's only two or did I miss a few years?" Eddie looked back at Teddy who returned his attention to the show laughing highly interested. Porky Pig danced past Bugs a confused look on his face receiving a long laugh from Teddy.

Jamie smiled nodding, "yea it seemed longer though. They both grew up, very smart kids got that from you."

"yea okay if you say so Harvard," Eddie smirked teasingly bumping his arm.

When breakfast finished Jamie cleaned up returning with a cup of tea to sit with his family and watch movies while Eddie rested. While Jamie and the kids watched Eddie only smiled glad to be back with them. She groaned, stomach turning leaning over the bed to get sick again. Sighing Jamie rubbed her back until she finished settling against him.

wrapping an arm around her Jamie craddled Eddie while she sipped the tea he made with honey no sugar to settle her stomach. He already planned on making soup for lunch and more tea letting her rest all day long.

Attention turned away from Daffy Duck now running across the screen to her upset stomach Eddie curled her body into a fetal position hoping it was a passing virus. Her mind wandered back when she found out about Teddy and Christa recalling how she felt.

"Uh Jamie?"


End file.
